The Johnson siblings
by Leopard Queen
Summary: David, Elizabeth and Heather Johnson are siblings with a secret. Elizabeth is a detective at the GCPD and a single mother. David is the oldest and is a forensic scientist and Heather is a doctor in training. Elizabeth is somehow connected to Superman... Does she know something about Superman's disappearance? Batman/Batgirl. Superman/oc. Wonder woman/oc. Flash/OC. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**She is Commissioner Gordon's new partner. Lieutenant Elizabeth Jane Johnson. She has a young appearance but she is older than she looks. Elizabeth has a PhD in psychology and is a criminal profiler. She might look weak but she is anything but. Her father and older brother taught her how to fight.**_

_**Elizabeth is also a single mother. Her husband was a police officer as well but he was killed in action. She has a four year old daughter named Margret, Maggie for short. But Maggie's father wasn't the father of Maggie…**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Elizabeth got up and went in to her daughter's room to wake her up and get her ready for the day. "Maggie baby girl, we need to get up, do you want to go and see Uncle Dave?" Elizabeth whispered and gently shook her daughter a wake. Maggie woke up and reached for her mother.

Elizabeth got Maggie ready and then got herself ready. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Sis, it's me." David's voice came from the other side of the door. "You've got a key." Elizabeth replied as she put a piece of toast and a glass of milk down in front of Maggie. "What are you doing here, I was supposed drop Maggie off at your house."

"I had to drop a friend off to work when his car broke down. I was only five minutes away so I thought I'd come to you." David replied. "You're the best. I've got to go." Elizabeth replied and kissed her big brother on his cheek and then kissed her daughter on her head and whispered, "Be good for Uncle Dave." "Yes, Mumma." Maggie said with a mouth full of toast.

Elizabeth drove to GCPD and asked for Commissioner Gordon. "May I ask who's calling for him?" a uniformed officer asked. "Lieutenant Johnson." Elizabeth replied, showing him her badge. The uniformed officer came to attention. "My apologies ma'am. He is expecting you, follow me."

He led her to the Commissioner's office. The uniformed officer knocked on the door. "Come in." Came a reply. They went in and Elizabeth saw a man in his early fifties with red hair and a moustache and at the table near the lounge chair was a teenage girl who had also red hair.

"Sir, this is Lieutenant Johnson." The uniformed officer announced. Commissioner Gordon stood up and came over with a friendly smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your captain spoke highly of you. James Gordon, others call me Jim." Elizabeth shook his hand and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." She returned. Gordon turned the uniformed officer and said, "Thank you Wells that is all." Wells nodded and left the office, closing the door behind him.

"This is my daughter Barbara Gordon. She is in UNI at the moment and she is studying for her PhD in Library science." Gordon introduced. Barbara smiled at her in greeting as she got up. "Nice to meet you. I have a couple of classes. This morning."

"Stay out of trouble." Gordon called out as she ran out the building. "She will be the death of me." Gordon sighed as he sat back down at his desk. "Do you have children Lieutenant?" Gordon asked as she sat down. "One. Her name is Maggie, short for Margret. She is four years old." Elizabeth show him a photo of Maggie.

"Oh she is adorable." Gordon said as he stared at the photo. "I heard that your husband was killed on duty a month after she was born." Gordon said and Elizabeth nodded, she didn't say anything because the memory was too painful. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" Gordon handed her a box of tissues. "No, he has been gone for three years. Ryan wasn't Maggie's father but he acted he was. He was so excited about Maggie… He couldn't have children himself. He was more than happy to be a father to Maggie."

"Does Maggie's actual father know about Maggie?" Gordon asked. When Elizabeth didn't reply, he added. "I don't mean to pry…" Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, "its fine. And no, he doesn't know. He disappeared before I could tell him…"

James changed the subject and got out some forms and Elizabeth signed the forms and then he led her to her new office. "Oh, there is one more thing. I have another partner, well he is sort of my partner." Gordon handed her a file. And she looked at it.

"Batman? Your other partner dresses up as a Bat?" She asked him with raised eyebrows. "Don't underestimate him. He has put a lot of dangerous criminals behind bars with a few broken bones. And he has saved my life a few times and my families…" Gordon went on to explain about Batman.

"A hero." She said with a smile. "To the city of Gotham he is. But the mayor doesn't think so." Gordon said. "There is a hero where I use to live." Elizabeth said. "Oh? What's his name?" Gordon asked. Elizabeth smiled and said, "Superman." She told Gordon about Superman. "He's not from this planet?" Gordon asked to make sure.

"No he's not. His planet was destroyed. But he was raised here on earth." Elizabeth said.

"What's Metropolis like?"

"Just like any other city. Less crime because of Superman. The only criminals around are people who are struggling to make a living…"

"I wish that was the case for Gotham. We have some of the most dangerous criminals the world has ever seen. I'll give you their files so you can have a look at them."

It was lunch time when she got a phone call. "Lieutenant, there is a call her for Commissioner Gordon but he is in a meeting with the mayor. It's his daughter…" Officer Wells said as he poked his head through her door. "I'll take it thank you. Miss Gordon, how can I help you?"

"Lieutenant Johnson? My friend said that she was raped last night… Can you help?" Barbara's voice asked. She sounded a bit upset.

"I'm on my way, where are you?" Barbara gave her the address for her friend's house. And Elizabeth bolted out the door, grabbing her keys with her. "I need a female officer to come with me." She called out and a young uniformed officer stood up. "I've nearly done my paper work." She said, "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

The female officer who introduced herself as Maiya Wilkins struggled to keep up with her. She wasn't slow or anything, Elizabeth was just faster. When they reached the address Officer Wilkins paused to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked her. "You're very fast." Wilkins commented. "I have an older brother who'd chase me around the house when we were kids and I have a daughter who is just a trouble maker." Elizabeth explained.

Elizabeth knocked on the door and Barbara answered it. "Come in. She's in her bedroom. She just told her parents." Barbara led Elizabeth and Wilkins up to the girl. The girl's parent's where holding her and rocking her. "Hi, I'm Lieutenant Johnson and this is Officer Wilkins. Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was last night…" The girl stopped and cried. "It's alright, just take your time." Elizabeth whispered gently. The girl went on to explain what happened. Her drink was spiked with something and then she passed out. The next thing she knew someone was on top of her… "I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't budge and I couldn't scream because he covered my mouth with his hand. "Can you put a face to the man?" Wilkins asked as she took notes.

"It was the mayor… It was his son who had the party… b-b-but it was the mayor who raped me."

"Hannah, be careful what you say…" Hannah's father said. "It's true dad. I'd never lie to you and mum or the police…" Hannah's father wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed again. "Hannah, do you still have the clothes you were wearing last night?" Elizabeth asked.

"In the washing basket in the bathroom. They should be right on top." Hannah pointed to the joining bathroom. Elizabeth nodded to Wilkins who went in to the bathroom and collected the clothes. "Did you have a shower or anything?"

"No. I just got changed and went to bed. I could barely move. Mayor's son gave me a lift home. He doesn't know anything about it." Hannah replied.

"Hannah, I know this isn't easy for you, but I need you to come down to the hospital so the doctor can examine you…" Hannah shook her head furiously. "Hannah, if you let him scare you like this, he will get away with it. That's how rapists get away with it because their victims are too scared to get examined…" Elizabeth told her. "Don't be a victim." She added.

Hannah thought for a moment and then nodded. She turned to Barbara and asked, "Will you come with me?" Barbara smiled at her and replied, "of course." Hannah turned to Elizabeth who nodded in reply.

Elizabeth drove Hannah to the hospital and stood there holding Hannah's hand while the doctor examined her. When the doctor was done she gave Wilkins the evidence and said, "She was raped." "Wilkins, take it straight to the lap, and ask them to compare the DNA to the DNA's on Hannah's clothes and to the DNA of every male in the police department and the D.A. office and everyone on the parliament party. Don't tell them who the suspect is. Say we don't know who it is."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once Elizabeth was sure that Hannah was alright she went back to the police station. Commissioner Gordon came back before her. "You took a phone call from by daughter? Is she alright?" Gordon asked her as he entered her office. "She sounded desperate and upset so I took it." Elizabeth pointed to a chair and Commissioner sat down. Elizabeth went to close the door and told him what happened. "Good work, Johnson. It might be best to keep this between us…. We don't want a scandal." Gordon said.

That night the results came in she saw them and then went to see Commissioner Gordon. She gave him the results. "The Mayor's DNA matches the sperm in Hannah's body and on her cloths." She said. "Arrest him." Gordon said.

Commissioner James Gordon and Lieutenant Elizabeth Johnson went to the Mayor's office and they saw some officers holding batman in handcuffs. "Ah just in time Jim. I've caught the Batman." The Mayor said with triumph in his voice. Elizabeth and Batman's eyes met and they stayed locked. _So this is Batman…_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she looked up and down at him.

Jim lowered his head and said, "Sir, there is something I need to tell you. I couldn't tell at the meeting because this happened during the meeting." "Well, what is it?" Jim nodded his head at Elizabeth and she went over to Batman and went around him and un-cuffed him. "What is going on?" The Mayor demanded.

Elizabeth went up to the Mayor and said, "You are under arrest for the rape of Hannah Fields. You don't have to say anything as it may be used in evidence against you. You have the right to an attorney."

"This is an outrage… Jim who is this woman?" The Mayor screamed. "Lieutenant Elizabeth Johnson, She just moved here." Jim Gordon replied. "Jim, you are my good friend…" Jim shook his head. "That cow was asking for it." The Mayor protested.

"You spiked her drink." Elizabeth said. "I can't turn my back on this, John, I have a daughter is the same age as Hannah. I would have arrested you myself anyway. I can't have people like you running through the streets." Jim replied.

John looked like he was about to explode. He lifted a fist and swung it at Elizabeth. Batman and Jim were about to jump the Mayor but Elizabeth caught the punch and flipped the Mayor on to his back. Batman and Gordon heard a crunch. Gordon winced. Batman stared at the woman. The Mayor screamed in agony. "She broke my arm." He protested.

"You can add a tempted assault on a police officer to the charges." Elizabeth whispered as she cuffed the Mayor.

Batman went to meet Gordon on the GCPD rooftop. "Who is she?" He asked. "Lieutenant Elizabeth Johnson. She just moved here when she transferred to GPD. She was stationed in the police department in Metropolis. She is a single mother of a four year old girl. She also said that she knows a man called Superman. Do you know him?" Gordon replied.

"Yes, I do. I better get back to patrol." Batman jumped off the building and used the Batclaw to swing on to the next building.

Elizabeth was leaving to go home to her daughter. She promised Maggie night before that she will be home to read her a bedtime story and tuck her in. She didn't notice a black figure following her. She barely got a foot in the door when she was nearly tackled to the ground. "Mumma." Maggie said with excitement. "Hey baby girl. How was your day? Where is your Uncle?" Elizabeth asked. "In the lounge room."

Elizabeth carried Maggie in to the lounge room where David was passed out on the lounge. "David, wake up." Elizabeth kicked her brother awake. "Who, what? Oh Liz, your home at last. Your daughter is full on." David said. "You gave her soft drinks didn't you?" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"No, red cordial. She's had her bath, ate her dinner and now she is ready for bed. She wanted to wait up for you." David replied. Elizabeth laughed at her brother. "Go to bed. I'll tuck her in and read her a story."

"I'll warm up some food up for you." David went in to the kitchen while Elizabeth tucked Maggie in to bed and read her a book. Maggie fell asleep after three pages. Elizabeth kissed Maggie on her head gently turned on her nightlight and then left the room.

Elizabeth sat at the kitchen bench as David put a plate down. Roast chicken and veggies. "You really are wonderful cook." She said as she took a bite of chicken.

"So Lieutenant, how was your first day?" David asked as he sat down with a beer.

Elizabeth told him her day. "What was Batman doing in the Mayor's office?" David asked. "We went to ask him but he vanished." Elizabeth replied.

After she had eaten her dinner she bid her brother a good night and then went to bed. She laid there and remembered her conversation with her boss. And she couldn't help but wonder about Maggie's birth father…

He disappeared before she could tell him that she was pregnant and so he doesn't know that he has a daughter.

Elizabeth married Ryan because she didn't want to shame her mother who thinks a woman should get married than have a baby not the other way round. Elizabeth got pregnant before getting married and she told her best friend and he offered to marry her.

Ryan told her that he couldn't have children and he has liked her for a very long time. Elizabeth told him who Maggie's father is and her husband didn't do anything he just said that he would treat the baby like his own. Ryan and Elizabeth had a lot of respect for each other and they did fall in love.

He told her mother that he is the father of the Baby. They had only been married for eight months when he was killed.

Elizabeth misses her husband till this day.

_**There is chapter 1… Call it a test chapter. I hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2.**_

_**I've changed my mind about the pairings… (Bruce W/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl), (Clark Kent/Kal El/Superman, OC), (Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, OC), Wally West/Flash, OC).**_

_**The Justice League has a new enemy…**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

The GCPD was holding a ball and Bruce Wayne was not just going because he has donated money and security systems to the police department, but he intrigued about the new detective in town. She obviously knew how to fight. And being a lieutenant and a detective. Being a detective and a single mother can't be easy. At least she has her brother and sister and their parents. He entered the hall and there she was. She juggled a little girl on her hip. She was talking to Commissioner Gordon and Barbara.

Detective Elizabeth Johnson was breathtaking in a simple black dress that went to knees. And her hair was in a bun. He walked up to them. "Mr Wayne, welcome." Commissioner Gordon greeted him. "Commissioner, Miss Gordon." Bruce nodded to Gordon and his daughter. "Mr Wayne, please meet my new partner Detective Elizabeth Johnson, she just moved here with her daughter." Commissioner Gordon introduced.

Elizabeth smiled and held out a free hand for him to shake. Bruce smiled at her and shook her hand. "Bruce Wayne. And welcome to Gotham." "Pleasure." Elizabeth smiled at him in return. Bruce knew she wasn't flirting with him. Bruce turned to the little girl of in her arms. "And who's this lovely lady?" Bruce asked. "Maggie Johnson. Maggie say hello to Mr Wayne." Elizabeth replied

"Hello." She whispered and then hid her face in her mother's neck. Bruce smiled at her. "You've met everyone in Gotham." Commissioner was introducing Elizabeth to every famous people in Gotham. "Have you met Batman?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, He was caught by the mayor… I'm sure you read the newspaper." Elizabeth said. "I did. Did you really break his arm?" Bruce replied. "He tried to attack me and I protected myself." Elizabeth replied. Just then someone called Elizabeth's name. Bruce and Elizabeth turned and saw a man walking towards them. "David, you're just in time." Elizabeth said and Maggie reached for David who took her in to his arms. "David, this is Bruce Wayne, Mr Wayne, this is my older brother Damian Johnson."

David and Bruce shook hands. David's grip on Bruce's hand was strong, which told Bruce two things. David is warning him to stay away from Elizabeth and that David is strong. "And this is my partner and boss Commissioner James Gordon and this is his daughter Barbara Gordon."

Gordon shook David's hand. "What do you do?" Barbara asked him. "I'm a forensic scientist for the FBI. But I'm hoping for a transfer to GCPD…" David replied. "Let me see what I can do for you. I could use a forensic scientist on my team." Commissioner Gordon said. "Thank you sir."

Just then some whispers were going around that Wonder Woman had arrived. Bruce frowned a little. Wonder Woman came over to them and held out her hand to Commissioner Gordon. "I came to make sure that everything is alright, that no criminals wanting to cause trouble. I am on the way to meet Batman for Justice League business."

Wonder Woman introduced herself to Bruce, Elizabeth, Maggie, and David who couldn't say anything because he was in aww with Wonder Woman. Bruce held out his hand to Wonder Woman and asked, "May I have this dance?" Wonder Woman smiled and took his hand.

When Bruce and Wonder Woman were out of earshot, Bruce asked in his Batman voice. "Any leads on Superman?" "One. Lex Luther might know something. J'onn read his mind…" Why doesn't that surprise him? "Okay, follow it up, but don't go and confront Luther unless you have proof." Bruce said.

Superman had been missing for nearly five years. No one knows what happened because no one saw it. One minute Superman was there fighting the aliens who tried to take over earth and then when everyone turned their backs Superman was gone. No trace of evidence what so ever. The League wants their leader and their friend back. And Metropolis wants their hero back.

After the song ended Wonder Woman said that she was being called away and flew out of the hall. Bruce turned back to Commissioner Gordon, his daughter and Elizabeth and her brother and found that Elizabeth was alone. Maggie was dancing with her uncle David. Commissioner Gordon was dancing with his daughter Barbara, leaving Elizabeth all alone watching her daughter and her brother dancing.

Bruce went up to her and asked, "May I have this dance?" Elizabeth smiled and took his hand. As they danced they talked. "So are you seeing anybody?" Bruce asked. Deep inside he hopes she isn't seeing anyone. "No, not at the moment." She replied. And that's what he was hoping for. Bruce grinned and swirled around her.

Just then Maggie came up to them and asked Bruce to dance with her. "She doesn't normally take to strangers straight away…" Elizabeth whispered and then she looked up at him with a smile. "She likes you." Bruce grinned at Maggie and he picked her up and danced with her.

After an hour Maggie was falling asleep in her mother's arms. "I better get this one home and in to bed. Goodbye everyone." Elizabeth waved to everyone and left. Bruce watched after her then he turned to David. "Is Maggie's father still in the picture?" He asked in a kind voice. David shook his head, "He disappeared before Elizabeth knew she was pregnant with Maggie. He did promise to come back…" David paused and looked at his glass. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"Thank you." Bruce replied. David went and asked for two brandies. He went back to Bruce and handed him a glass. "Liz has had a hard life. And it's her life, so it's not my place to tell anyone." David said. "I suppose it's not. So where did you grow up?" Bruce asked taking a sip of his brandy.

"Metropolis. Me and my sisters-we have a younger sister Heather, we always followed each other. I moved her to Gotham and so did Elizabeth, but Heather is still studying to be a doctor. We were inseparable. We still are. We are there for each other." David replied with a smile.

"What about your parents?" Bruce asked.

"Oh they are still alive. Dad was a cop as well, but has retired, and mum was a nurse. They still live in Metropolis. Mum is old fashioned, get married than have children. We love our mother but we just couldn't wait to get out of there, she drove us all nuts."

Elizabeth had got home and tucked Maggie in to bed when the phone rang. "Hello?" Elizabeth answered it quickly before it woke Maggie up. "Hey Liz." It was Heather.

"Hey Heather, how's it going?" Elizabeth asked. "Can I stay with you and Maggie during the holidays?" Heather asked in desperation. "Why- never mind. Of course you can stay for a couple of weeks. It would be wonderful, and Maggie will be excited." Their mother was obviously driving Heather insane.

"What about dad? Will he be alright alone with mum?" Elizabeth asked.

"I asked him if he wanted to come with me but he said he'll be alright." Heather replied. "Dad deserves a medal for putting up with mum." Elizabeth muttered. "Come on, Mum isn't that bad. Heather said. "Mum does have a good heart, but she just needs to keep up with the times. People have children and don't get married. Just as long as it's in a good loving home." Elizabeth pointed out.

"That's true."

"How's dad?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject. "He's good. He will call you tomorrow when mum is out." Heather said.

"Okay, when should I be expecting you?"

"In about a week." Heather replied.

_**Somewhere on Earth…**_

Superman woke up in a strange place, he felt weak. He was in a cage that was surrounded my kryptonite. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He tried to stand up but his legs were too weak so he sat down. He didn't hold on to the bars because he could feel that the cage was covered in magic… He had to get out of here… But how?

He used his x-ray vision and saw two guards standing outside the door. "Is he ever going to do something with Superman in there? It has been four years since he caught the man of steel." One guard said, "I dunno. I hope it's soon. Because if the League finds out where Superman is we're done for." The other crook said.

Is the communication device still in his ear? Superman wondered and pressed in to his left ear… Yes! It still is. And it's working…

"Batman." He whispered in a weak voice. A minute later Batman's voice replied. "Superman? Is that you?" "Need help- Kryptonite-magic-everywhere. Help." Then he collapsed in to darkness again.

"Kent? KENT!"

_**There is chapter 2**_

_**Will the League get Superman back in time? More will be revealed in chapter 3.**_

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3**_

_**Please review.**_

Elizabeth was walking with Maggie in the park when she spotted Bruce Wayne walking up to her with a friendly grin. Elizabeth smiled in return and Maggie ran up to him and Bruce caught her in his arms. "I just came back from a meeting and since it was a nice day I thought I would go for a walk in the park." Bruce explained.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Maggie and I were just about to get some lunch, would you like to join us?"

"I'd be honoured." Bruce replied with a smile.

They went back to Elizabeth's apartment and Elizabeth made some sandwiches. They talked for a while until someone knocked at the door. "Please excuse me, I'll be right back." She said to Bruce. "No hurry." He replied.

Elizabeth answered the door to reveal Commissioner Gordon and his daughter Barbara. "Sir, Barbara, something I can help you with?" She asked. "A body has washed up at the east dock." Commissioner Gordon replied. "Okay, let me grab my gear. Come in. I'll only be a second."

Commissioner went in and saw Bruce Wayne sitting there at the dining room table. "I bumped in to Mr Wayne in the park and invited him to lunch." Elizabeth said as she came out with her gun at her hip. "I don't have anyone to look after Maggie…" Elizabeth added. "I'll look after her. I'll be heading down to" Barbara offered.

Elizabeth took Barbara's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Her food is in a lunch box in the fridge. If she eats her fruit, she can have ice cream." Elizabeth said as she kissed her daughter head. "I'm sorry Mr Wayne." She said to Bruce who smiled and said, "No worries, I have to get back to the office anyway. Thank you for the lunch."

Bruce followed them out. "Can I give you a lift?" Commissioner Gordon asked him. "Thank you." Commissioner Gordon stopped right outside Wayne Enterprises. "Thank you for the lift. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. With anything." Bruce said as he got out of the car.

When Gordon and Elizabeth got to the crime scene the medical examiner was already there. "Talk to me Don." Gordon said as he and Elizabeth were given gloves when they reached the crime scene. "White male, around thirty years old. Shot in the back of the head execution style. He was murdered somewhere else." Don replied.

"Do we know who the victim is?" Elizabeth asked a uniform officer. "Yes, his name is Tomas Lester, he worked in Wayne Enterprises." The uniform officer replied. Elizabeth and Gordon looked at each other. "I'll go and talk to Mr Wayne." Elizabeth said and Gordon nodded, "I will go and inform the family. Constable Phelps, you are with me."

"Did anyone see anything?" Elizabeth asked Constable Phelps. "Just one. Someone saw a black van stop and a few minutes later it sped off. When it was gone the body was there. The witness was on the other side of the van so she couldn't see anything or anyone not even the driver."

Gordon threw the car keys to Elizabeth who caught them with one hand. She drove to Wayne Enterprises and showed her badge to the security guard. The security guard led her to the CEO's office. As she walked up to the desk where two young women were talking. Elizabeth heard them whisper, "That the woman who was with Mr Wayne at the park…" One woman said and smiled at Elizabeth as she left. "May I help you?" the other young woman nearly snapped. Elizabeth showed the receptionist her badge and the woman's fake smile vanished and fear appeared.

"I'm Lieutenant Johnson from Gotham PD, I'm hoping to speak to Mr Fox if possible." Elizabeth said as she put her badge away. "I'll just check and see if he is available…" The woman picked up the phone. "Mr Fox, there is Lieutenant Johnson from Gotham PD here to see you. She looks serious." The woman said and then waited for a moment and then said, "Very well sir, I'll send her in." She put the phone down. "I can see where his office is, thank you." Elizabeth walked towards the door that said, _Lucius Fox. CEO _and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a reply. Elizabeth entered and Lucius stood up and held out a hand, "Detective, how can I help you?" He asked as she shook his hand. "A body was found this afternoon. His name is Tomas Lester, he worked here at Wayne Enterprises…" Elizabeth explained as she sat down. "Oh my… Let me get Mr Wayne… Lucy, can you get Mr Wayne up here for me please? Tell him it's important…"

Lucy had entered the office with three hot mugs with Bruce Wayne right behind her. "I contacted Mr Wayne right after Detective entered the office." Lucy said and placed the tray on the table. "Thank you Lucy." Lucius smiled at her. "No problem sir."

"What was his name again?" Lucius asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth pulled out Tomas's Driver's licence. "Tomas Lester, he worked here. Do you remember him?" She asked.

"Yes, he was one our scientists here. Does his family know?" Lucius asked. "Commissioner Gordon is doing that now." Elizabeth whispered. "It's the hardest part of the job." She added. "I can't imagine. I don't think I'd ever be a policeman…" Lucius said. "Tomas Lester, he kept to himself most of the time. He had a few friends, I'll give you their names." He went on.

"He was very pleasant man, he was easy to talk to when you got to know him." Bruce said.

"That would be most helpful… Did he speak about his family or anything personal?" Elizabeth asked. "Not to me or Lucius. When we spoke to him it was mostly about work and what he discovered." Bruce looked to Lucius who nodded.

"Did he get anyone angry or upset?"

"Only one… Spencer Wilson. He was another scientist before he got caught by Tomas. Wilson was selling specimens to known criminals. Luckily Tomas called the police and Batman stopped the sale pretty quickly." Lucius replied.

"How did Mr Wilson find out it was Tomas that rated him out?" Elizabeth asked taking as she took a sip of coffee. "Wilson still has friends here who must've overheard Tomas and myself talking…" Bruce replied.

"Do you have an address for Spencer Wilson?" Elizabeth asked. "Of course, let me print that out for you…" Lucius typed something on his computer and then clicked on the mouse and then the printer came to life. And as the printer was printing Lucius wrote down the friends of the victim.

"Thank you for your help." Elizabeth said as Lucius gave her the information she needed. "I'll come with you so no one gives you trouble." Bruce said. Elizabeth grinned at him. "No one messes with the big boss right?" She said and Bruce smiled at her. Elizabeth nodded a thanks to Lucius and said, "Let me or Commissioner Gordon know if there is anything else." "Most certainly will. Find the SOB who did this." Lucius replied.

"Believe me, I will." There was something in Elizabeth's voice that made Lucius shiver. Elizabeth and Bruce walked out of the office. "Mr Wayne." Lucy, the receptionist greeted. "Lucy is it?" Elizabeth asked her. "Yes, ma'am." Lucy replied. Elizabeth could sense jealousy in her voice. "Did you know Tomas Lester?" Elizabeth asked. "Not personally no, but he did give me a lift home one day when it was raining." Lucy replied.

"Okay, thank you." Elizabeth turned around and started to walk to the lifts then she turned and said, "There is one more thing…Jealousy makes people look ugly." As Elizabeth and Bruce entered the lift and the doors closed Elizabeth saw Lucy take out a compact mirror and look in to it.

Bruce only grinned at the scene that was happening around him. As the lift went down Bruce took his time to examine the detective… She was beautiful, smart, a good mother, kind, tough… and Powerful. Bruce got the feeling that there was more to this woman… And her brother's handshake was very strong as well. He wondered that their younger sister is like…

The lift stopped and Bruce broke away from his thoughts and said, "Some might still be eating lunch… Who is on the list…? Kane Spooks… Ahh, there he is and so is Joseph Nelson." Bruce said and led Elizabeth to the men.

"Kane, Joseph." Bruce called out and the men stopped and turned and when they realised that it was the big boss they walked over to them. "Kane, Joseph, this is Lieutenant Johnson from Gotham PD, she has some questions about Tomas, now I want you to tell her the truth or you are fired, do you understand?" Both men nodded. "Good I'll go and find the others." Bruce left.

"What about Tom?" Ken asked. "He was found dead this afternoon at the west dock…" Kane closed his eye tightly and shook his head. Joseph did the same thing. "Commissioner Gordon is informing the family." Elizabeth said. "What can you tell me about Tomas?" She asked.

"Well, he was a nice man, he loved his family, especially his nephew and niece. He was a good friend. If you were stuck or in trouble he'd be there in a flash." Joseph replied.

"Did he did he have any enemies, or if someone had a grudge against him? Elizabeth asked. "There was Spencer Wilson…" Kane said, and Elizabeth nodded, "I've got his information."

"Oh, he did give Lucy a lift home once during a storm and her boyfriend- I mean ex-boyfriend got a little jealous…" Kane said. "Did the ex-boyfriend and Tomas get in to a fight or anything?"

"I think so, because he came to work the next day with a black eye."

"Okay, thank you." Just then Bruce came back with Tomas's other friends and Elizabeth asked them the same questions and they basically gave her the same answers as Kane and Joseph. "Please call me if you think of anything else." Tomas's friends nodded.

Elizabeth went back up to see Lucy. "Did Tomas and your ex-boyfriend get in to a fight when he gave you a lift?" She asked Lucy when she reached the front desk. Lucy sighed and said "They only pushed each other and then when Tomas explained that he was just offered me a lift home nothing else. And that was that." Lucy replied

"What is your ex-boyfriend's name?" Elizabeth asked. "Zack Waters."

With a goodbye to Bruce she went back to Gotham P.D. She asked Bullock if he could question the ex-boyfriend of Lucy and then she asked two constables to question Spencer Wilson and then went to Commissioner Gordon's office. And to her surprise there was Heather with Maggie on her hip. "Hey Liz." Heather said with a big smile.

Elizabeth hugged her little sister. "Heather, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I got a job offer here at the hospital after I finish UNI, so I came to check it out since I'm on two week holiday." Heather replied. "I'm very happy to see you. But I have work to do. Perhaps we can catch up tonight?"

"Sure, would you like me to take Maggie?" Heather asked, "Thank you. Perhaps Barbara can show you the city?" Elizabeth suggested. "She has already offered. We were just waiting for you." Heather smiled. "Okay, have fun." Just as Barbara and Heather were about to leave James Gordon came. "Hey dad, bye dad." Barbara said as they left.

"Who was that with Maggie?" Gordon asked. "My baby sister, Heather she is training to be a doctor. She wants to bring people in to the world." Elizabeth said with pride in her voice. "Whatcha got?" Gordon asked.

"Bullock is checking the ex-boyfriend out and two constables are questioning and I'm going to do a background check on Tomas. How did the family take it?" Elizabeth asked. "Tomas had cut family ties from his family. He didn't give a reason why he just changed address and phone numbers, quit his old job. His mother, father, brother and niece were still crying when I left."

"Maybe Tomas was involved something dangerous like drugs, illegal gangs, cults, terrorism and he didn't want his family involved." Elizabeth suggested. Gordon did a background check on Tomas. "He is clean." Gordon said.

"Or he just hasn't been caught…" Elizabeth said. "True…" Gordon nodded.

That night Elizabeth went home with the case on her mind. She walked through the door to an alluring scent. If Heather hadn't decided to become a doctor, she could be a chef and could have opened her own restaurant. "Heather, you are on holidays, you didn't have to cook." Elizabeth said as she came in to the kitchen. She nearly jumped out of her skin she saw Batman in the living room. Maggie was trying to get his attention.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"I'm here to see my friend's daughter." Batman replied as he picked up Maggie. Elizabeth's eyes were changing from their usual green eyes to white. Heather noticed this and went over to Batman and took Maggie and called David. Batman noticed Elizabeth's eyes as well.

"Who are you?" He asked. He knew that there was more to Elizabeth than meets the eye… He needs to know if she or her brother and are a threat to Gotham

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I kept on changing my mind about the chapter.**_

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is chapter 4… I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Elizabeth's other secret is about to be revealed… Along with David's and Heather's…**_

_**Oh David is 33 years old. Elizabeth is 30 and Heather is 21 years old. And Bruce in this story is 32**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

CRACK! David nearly jumped in his car seat. There was a storm… It was a beautiful night, not a single cloud in the sky… David knew it was Elizabeth, he picked up speed and raced to Elizabeth's apartment. Something had obviously upset Liz, otherwise there wouldn't be a storm.

_When Elizabeth was ten years old she got lost in a thunder storm one night. The police and the State Emergency staff told everyone that it is not safe to go out there. But Bryan and Joanne Johnson were determined to save their daughter but the police stopped them. "It is too dangerous. We will search for your daughter when the storm passes." The police said._

"_It might be too late then!" Bryan screamed, using his bulk to try and push pass the policemen. "Sir, you need to calm down-"_

"_HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHILE MY TEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS OUT THERE IN THE STORM? Bryce screamed. Thirteen year old David was crying for his sister. Father Brown went up to Bryan and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, please. For your children's sake." Bryan stopped struggling and looked at his terrified son who was crying in his mother's arms. Bryan sat down next to them and wrapped his arms around them. "She will make it. She'll be alright." Joanne whispered._

_When the storm finally passed Bryan, Joanne and David raced out of the church to search for Elizabeth. Nearly the whole community was searching for her. David found her on the ground. She looked like she had been electrocuted, her hair was fizzy and sticking up. And she was unconscious "I found her. Mum, dad, I found her!" David screamed. "Liz, wake up!" He pleaded but got no_

_Elizabeth woke up in the hospital a week later. She suffered a blow to the head which was hard enough to put her in a coma. A few broken ribs and a broken arm. She didn't tell anyone about her experience out there in the storm. Not even to David and she tells him nearly everything. Elizabeth spent another week in the hospital before she was allowed to go home._

_Her powers began to show when she was getting bullied at school._ _She got angry and her eyes began to change from their usual green colour to pure white and then it started to rain and then the thunder and lightning came. The storm didn't stop until she was home and in her mother's arms. The bullies stopped making fun of her and didn't say anything about what happened._

_The second time she used her powers was when a twister came through the town. Elizabeth let her powers was over her and she walked in to the eye of the storm, her parents were screaming for her to come back but she couldn't hear them. Her eyes turned white again and this time she started to float in the air. Elizabeth closed her eyes and willed for the storm to stop and it did._

_Bryan and Joanne raced over to her as she drifted back to the ground… Luckily no one in the town saw Elizabeth use her powers to stop the storm. Her parents hugged her tightly, saying how proud they were of her. Elizabeth made it rain out in the farm areas where they needed the rain._

_When she turned eighteen and she graduated from high school, she moved to Metropolis to become a police officer. She never had to use her powers for a long time…_

David parked in front of Elizabeth's apartment and raced inside. In the living room was Elizabeth, Maggie, Heather and Batman. "What is going on?" David asked walking right in front of Batman.

"Is Maggie the daughter of Superman?" Batman asked. "What gives you that idea?" Heather asked, trying to calm her big sister down. "Look outside." David said in his stern voice. "It is raining now. It was a clear night just moments ago… It is raining now because Elizabeth is not happy at the moment so I suggest you leave now. Before I get angry." David warned the Dark Knight. "Superman is missing. He has been missing for five years." Batman wasn't frightened of David.

"What makes you think that Maggie is Superman's daughter?" Heather asked.

"Your husband couldn't have children. And you were pregnant before you got married. And before that you dated a man by the name of Clark Kent…" Batman said to Elizabeth. "How do you know all this?" David asked, he isn't sure of what to think about Batman knowing about Elizabeth's past. "I did a background check on her, on all of you."

David didn't like it one little bit… David's eyes started to go yellow and change in to cat's eyes and he started to growl. Batman turned to him and said, "You were attacked by a Leopard while in Africa." And it gave David the ability to shift in to a Leopard.

"What about me?" Heather asked. Batman turned to her and said, "You can heal people or you can take their energy. You were born with your power …" "HAA! Wrong, I got my powers from a car accident." Heather pointed her index finger in his face.

"No, you were born with it." Batman said. Batman is hardly ever wrong about things.

"Can we get back to Superman please?" Elizabeth asked, calming down. The storm stopped. "Clark Kent is Superman. But I'm guessing you already know that." Batman said and Elizabeth, David and Heather nodded. "We know that. What happened to him?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was on a mission one day and when he just disappeared. We tried everything to find him. For five years we have been searching for him with no such luck. Until two nights ago, the night of the GCPD ball, he came through on out communication system. It was just for a minute."

"So it means that he is alive." Heather said.

"So you came to see your friend's daughter?" David asked. "Clark is my best friend." Batman replied.

"Who are you under that mask?" Heather asked. Maggie squirmed out of her mother's arms and she walked up to Batman and said, "Bruce." Then she looked at her mother and said "Bruce" again. Elizabeth looked up at Batman. Batman took off the cowl and said, "Clark was able to figure out who I really am… Maggie is Superman's daughter."

"What now?" Heather asked. "We help find Clark." Elizabeth replied. "We are doing everything in our power to find him." Batman said. "Well try harder." Elizabeth shouted and her eyes began to go white again. "Liz, calm down…" David said, squeezing her shoulders.

Just then Batman pressed a finger in to his ear. "Batman here… You what…? You found him…Warp me up."

"Found who, did they find Clark?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, I'll come back and tell you when I have more information." With that said Batman disappeared. Elizabeth collapsed in an arm chair. "Are you alright Mumma?" Maggie asked in a worried voice. Elizabeth smiled at her little girl and replied, "I'm alright baby girl. Let's eat."

As the siblings and Maggie ate Heather was telling them about college life when the phone rang. "Hello?" Elizabeth answered. "I just rang to tell you that the autopsy results has come back..." 1Commissioner Gordon said. In the background it sounded like he was in the car. "Where are you now?" She asked. "I'm on the main road on the way home. Barbara is driving me home." Gordon replied.

"Do you have the results with you?" Elizabeth asked. "I do."

"Head to my house. My sister has cooked a feast here…" Elizabeth started to say but Gordon interrupted her. "I'm getting another call. Can you wait for just a moment?" "Sure." Elizabeth waited for about two minutes and then he came back. "That was Bullock and Tomas's mother called the office and said that Tomas went missing for a month just before he died. I'm at your door."

Elizabeth hung up and went to let her boss in. "How did he die?" Elizabeth asked as Maggie led Barbara to her bedroom to play. "He had two holes in his stomach caused by lasers, heat lasers. I checked it all out and there are no factories or workshops don't put holes in to human flesh and they are not heat lasers. I don't know how he got the holes in his stomach."

Elizabeth looked at her brother and sister and sister and said, "I think I know… I need to talk to the Justice League…" Elizabeth said to Gordon. "Give me a moment." Gordon said and he disappeared in to the bathroom to make a call. He came out a moment later and said, "Batman is on his way back."

Half an hour later Batman walked back in to the apartment through the balcony door. "What have you got?" He asked getting straight to the point. Gordon handed him the Examiner's report. "It's Tomas's autopsy report…" As Batman read it Gordon explained what he did before coming here.

Elizabeth stood up and said, "There only person I can think of is Superman… Tomas could have something to do with Superman's disappearance."

"I'll look in to it." Batman replied and began to walk back towards the balcony and leapt off the balcony.

Batman walked through the Watchtower towards the meeting room. "What is it Batman?" J'onn asked when he entered the room. Batman explained what he found out. "I'm going to Metropolis and question Lex Luther."

The next day Batman, J'onn and Wonder Woman went to see Lex Luther. "Ha welcome, Batman and Wonder Woman, how can I help you?" Lex said as they burst through his office. "Tomas Lester." Batman growled. Lex sighed and asked, "Why do you always come after whenever you find more evidence on Superman's disappearance?"

"Because you are always trying to bring Superman down, so we automatically thought of you." Wonder Woman replied.

"Do you know Tomas Lester?" Batman asked. "No. I don't who that man is." Lex replied. "He is telling the truth." J'onn said. Batman turned to J'onn and then back to Lex and said in a deadly voice. "If I hear one more thing about you trying to bring Superman down, I will take you down. You are not the only one with money and power." With that said, Wonder Woman, Batman and J'onn left.

When they got back to the Watchtower Nightwing came running over to Batman. "It's the Joker, Tomas Lester was working with the Joker. Detective Johnson has started a case on Superman's disappearance. The Joker has something to do with Superman's disappearance."

Batman went straight to Arkham Asylum. He contacted Gordon and asked him to get the Joker in an interview room. "May I ask why?" Gordon asked. "He has something to do with Superman's disappearance." Batman replied.

"Right, come to interview room three." Gordon said and hung up. When he got there he was let in by the guards a newbie gulped in fear. "That is Batman." Another guard said. Batman ignored the whispers as he walked past the cells. "Damn, he looks pissed off." He reached the interview room. He got there before anyone and waited in the darkness for the Joker and Gordon.

He didn't have to wait long… Gordon pushed the Joker in roughly. Lieutenant Johnson was right behind Gordon. "Sit down." Gordon growled as he took a seat himself. "How can I help you, Commissioner and who is this lovely woman?" The Joker asked

"Someone you don't want to piss off." Gordon replied. "Why is that every time a body turns up it leads to you?" Gordon asked. "I don't know."

"Tomas Lester." Gordon said, "Never heard of him."

"Tomas Lester was killed by heat lasers which it leads to Superman. And Superman has been missing for nearly five years." Johnson said. "Really?" The Joker was tormenting them. But Johnson was not having it. She raced up to the Joker and grabbed him by the collar of his suit and lifted him out of his chair, his toes were only just touching the floor. "Where is Superman?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"Johnson, put him down he's not worth it." Gordon said. "Let's leave him here in the darkness." He added. Johnson smiled and said, "Good idea. Let him rot." She dropped the Joker and followed Gordon out of the room. "Do you think that I'm scared of you?" The Joker shouted. Johnson turned grinned at him. "No, but you should be scared of him, he's really pissed off…" She nodded towards the darkness and then left the room.

Batman leaped out of the darkness and grabbed the Joker. "Where is Superman?" He whispered in his deadliest voice…

_**I'm sorry for not reviewing, it's just so hot here to do anything at the moment.**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please read and then review.**_

The Joker didn't tell Batman where Superman was, but Wonder Woman found a Joker supporter who wet his pants when he saw Batman. "He's underground. Joker got the kryptonite from Lex Luther. He's under old Gotham. Please don't hurt me." The thug tried to protect himself. After a few minutes he looked up and saw that Batman was gone. He looked at Gordon and gulped. "Consider yourself lucky." Gordon said and left.

The thug gulped again and collapsed to the ground. When he recovered from his encounter with Batman he decided to make plans to turn his life around.

Batman called the Justice League and Elizabeth, Heather and David for help. "Liz can't come at the moment, she is in a meeting that she can't leave. She will get here as soon as she can." David said and then he sifted in to a Leopard, making the Justice League gasped in surprise. David gave them a look that said, "You guys aren't the only people with powers and abilities." Heather chuckled at the League's expressions. She patted her brother's head. "Be careful." She whispered.

David went with Wonder Woman and Heather was about to follow him but Batman took her by the arm. "Come with me." David stopped and turned around and caught her eyes and he nodded. Heather nodded at Batman and followed him.

J'onn, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Robin and Nightwing took another route. Batman walked along the street and watched out for trouble. "How come you wanted me to come with you?" Heather asked in a light whisper. "I want you safe." Batman replied.

"David is more capable of looking out for me. And I can look after myself." Heather protested. Batman didn't know why he wanted Heather close by… He just did. Just then he heard two men walking towards them. They weren't from the Justice League so Batman grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up against his side and reached for his grapple hook and fired it at the roof and they flew off in to the air and on to a building. Two men in prison suits came in to view. Heather had an idea… Batman wanted to see the youngest Johnson sibling in action. He wanted to see how her powers work. "Don't kill them." He whispered in her ear. Heather gave him a look and

"I heard that the League is coming. So tell the others to be on their guard." One crook said as they stopped under a light. "I'm not going up against the League." The other crook said in a frightened voice. Batman let Heather down gently on to the ground. "How about me?" Heather said.

The two crook spun around and when they saw her they laughed. "You against us, don't kid yourself girly… You are too small." The crooks said. Heather ran at one of them and tackled him to the ground and then she placed her hand on his face and let some of her powers out. The crook she tackled started to shake uncontrollably. Batman landed behind the second crook who swung around just in time to see Batman's fist coming towards him. The bunch that Batman gave him was hard enough to knock him out.

"That's enough." Batman said in a stern tone and Heather pulled away from the crook. Batman gave her a mask to cover up her face to the other criminals won't recognise her. "Luckily he won't remember me when he wakes up. He'll just have one whopper of a headache." Heather said as she placed the mask on.

"Why did you ask me and David and Elizabeth to help you and the League?" Heather asked him as they moved on. Batman turned on his heat sensor. "We could use the extra help." He replied. He doesn't know why he is opening up to this young woman, doesn't know why he is talking to her.

Then someone flew over them. Heather looked up and said with a smile. "My sister." "Your sister can fly?" "Yes, my sister is flying." Then Elizabeth came back and landed in front of them. She frowned at Heather, "I thought I told you to stay with David." She said in a stern voice.

"Batman dragged me with him instead and David gave me the go ahead. Stop treating me like a kid." Heather snapped. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Heather realised how she sounded. She sounded childish just a few seconds ago. "I know, I know, I know, if I act like a child I'll be treated like one. Come on, we have to save Superman." Heather changed the subject and began to walk ahead of them.

"Why did you drag her away from David?" Elizabeth asked Batman. He didn't reply because he knew the answer, his just didn't want to tell her and he didn't want to admit it. As he watched Elizabeth fly overhead, a thought came to him that he finds Heather attractive. But he shook the thought out of his head. "David is more than capable of looking after her and Wonder Woman is with him." Then Elizabeth shot up in to the air.

Batman caught up with Heather. She stopped at a huge hole that led to the tunnels. Batman pulled against him and leaped in to the hole. "What are we looking for?" Heather whispered so her voice didn't echo. "A lot of criminals guarding over Superman." Batman replied. Batman didn't let her go.

J'onn ran in to a Joker supporter who gasped when they saw him. "You can't get me to tell you anything." The criminal said in a shaky voice. "Yes, I can." J'onn replied and placed his hand on the criminal's head before the criminal could run. J'onn saw Superman in a cage surrounded by kryptonite and Joker supporters. _Batman, I know where Superman is, I am on my way to you now._ J'onn sent to Batman by though.

"Stay here, J'onn is on his way." Batman told Heather. And a minute later J'onn came in to view with Elizabeth. "Follow me…" J'onn led them down the tunnels and led them in to conductor's office and right there in the middle of the room was Superman in a cage surrounded by guards and kryptonite. They watched the scene from above, Elizabeth leaned closer to Batman and whispered, "Lead them out in the open, David, Heather and I will take them out while you get Superman out of here."

Batman nodded and leaped in the middle of the room while J'onn, Elizabeth and Heather went to get David and Wonder Woman. The guards spun around to face Batman and gasped. "He found us. How did he find us?" One guard asked and ran away. Batman chased them outside and then went back in. On the way he looked back at Heather who nodded and grinned at him. The guards skidded to a halt when they saw Wonder Woman and a Leopard and the Leopard was growling and snarling.

The guards swung around tried to get back in to the tunnels but Heather and Elizabeth were in their way. The guards laughed at their appearances but then they stopped when Elizabeth's eyes changed to a white and she went up in the air and then dark clouds came over them. "Who is that woman?" One guard asked. Just then a loud bang came over head. "A storm?" Another guard asked. "How did the storm come so fast?" Another guard asked.

"It's the woman in the air. She's doing it." The first guard pointed at Elizabeth then turned around to see Flash standing there and his friends were being carried up in the air by Wonder Woman. The remaining guard looked around and noticed that the big cat was missing. "Where-?" Before he could finish the question the Leopard leaped out from the darkness and landed on top of him. The Leopard snarled in his face.

Batman came out and said, "J'onn has taken Superman back to the Watchtower." Batman saw David snarling in a guards face. "Someone get this cat off me?" The guard asked in a frightened voice. "He is the last of the guards?" Batman asked and Flash nodded. "He is the last of the Joker's supporters. And he is the leader of the guards who were supposed to watch Superman." Wonder Woman said.

"GET. THIS. BEAST. OFF. ME!" The criminal shouted. Elizabeth landed down next to Flash and said, "Get off him. He's not worth the energy." David got off and sat down next to Elizabeth, licking his lips. The criminal stared at the Leopard and asked, "Why is he looking at me like that?" Heather grinned at him and replied, "Because to him you are food." The criminal's eyes widened in fear. "He won't eat me will he?" The criminal's voice was shaking because he didn't want to be eaten.

"I'm taking you back to Arkham." Batman said, grabbing him by the collar and then turned to Heather and asked, "He wouldn't eat a human would he?" Heather only grinned at him in reply let Elizabeth carry her back to her apartment.

David, Elizabeth and Heather are sleeping at the Watchtower tonight because Elizabeth left Maggie with Black Canary and Green Arrow. And later that night Batman went to Heather's room and asked the question again. Heather was too tired to joke around. "No, David wouldn't have eaten a human. He only does that to scare people. Why do you need to know?" "I need to know if your brother is dangerous when he is in his Leopard form."

"David is a gentle soul, Leopard or human form. He won't hurt a living soul… Unless they are asking for it. Is there anything else or can I go back to bed…?" "There is one more thing…" Batman said as he walked closer to her.

"Make it quick." Heather said in a sleepy voice. Batman leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth and then quirkily pulled away and leaped in the window. And now for some strange reason she couldn't sleep. Why did he kiss her?

Elizabeth went back to her daughter. She was going to tell Maggie about her father but when she saw Heather asleep in Black Canary's arms she thought that it could wait until the morning… Elizabeth smiled at Black Canary and whispered, "thank you." Black Canary smiled in reply and gently placed Maggie in her mother's arms and then showed them where they will be sleeping. On the way they bumped in to Batman. "I'll go and see him in the morning. I have asked Commissioner Gordon for a couple of days off. And he said it's all right."

Batman nodded and replied "Good. Superman is in a really bad shape. He has been in contact with too much Kryptonite and for a long time. He should be dead… But there is a faint pulse, a very faint pulse."

Elizabeth nodded. "In other words he might not wake up…" "No, but don't give up." Batman is brutally honest.

The next day Elizabeth went to see the man of steel. "He might be able to hear you. He has very good hearing." J'onn said and left the room. "Clark, it's me, Elizabeth Johnson. I hope you remember me… I'm a Detective Lieutenant in the Gotham City Police department. I moved to Gotham just recently when I got a transfer. I met Batman. He's a real charmer…" Elizabeth said the last part sarcastically. Elizabeth paused for a moment and took his hand in hers and just stroked it gently. "It scares me to see the world's strongest hero laying here in a coma… Batman is worried about you as well… He won't admit it but he does. And the other League members do as well."

Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath and leaned in his ear and whispered, "I have a daughter, named Maggie. She is four years old… Clark, Maggie is your daughter… And she wants to meet you, but you have to wake up and recover first." And then she got up and left.

Superman gave no signal that he heard her…

The next day Elizabeth took Maggie to see him. "Say something, Baby girl, he might be able to hear you." Elizabeth whispered in her daughter's ear. Maggie looked at the man in the bed. "Hi, I'm Maggie, I'm four years old, turning five in two weeks' time… I would really like it if you were there for my party. Mr Wayne will be there." Maggie leaned in to whisper in her father's ear, "Did you know that Mr Wayne is Batman?"

Batman watched the scene from the door way. He silently prayed that Maggie's voice will wake his best friend up…

_**There is chapter 5. I apologise if the chapter is boring…**_

_**Will Superman wake up?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please read and then review…**_

_**But most importantly enjoy.**_

Maggie slept in her mother's bed while her mother worked in the next room. She tried to stay awake because she wanted to be awake when her father woke up. Elizabeth had rung her boss Commissioner Gordon and told him the truth and he told her to take as much time as she needed. "But do call me if you need help. I doubt that you will need help." Elizabeth said.

Maggie, Elizabeth, Heather and David were still in the Watchtower...

"Tell me, who is Batman…" Gordon joked, trying to cheer her up. Elizabeth looked up and saw Batman who was leaning against the door way. It was clear that he heard Gordon's question through the ear piece in his ear. Elizabeth smiled at him and replied to Gordon's question. "Sorry sir, but it is not my place to tell. If he wanted to tell you he would have…Besides… I think the fun part is not knowing…"

Batman gave a little grin and left, relieved that she didn't tell her boss about his identity. "True. How is Maggie?" Commissioner Gordon changed the subject. "She's upset and tired. She talked to him and she hopped that her voice would wake him up. And now she is tired, she is sleeping right now."

"Let me know if there is anything you need." Gordon said. "I will, thank you."

"Get some sleep. And that is an order." Gordon said. "Night, sir."

Clark's eyes opened with a snap. He sat up and looked around. Flash was asleep in the chair next to his bed. Clark got up and put on his uniform and flew in to the sleeping quarters, luckily no one was around. He found the room he was looking for and went in. In the bed he saw mother and daughter asleep. He watched his daughter sleep with a smile. He heard every word that she said. He wanted to open his eyes but he was still too weak.

He watched the little girl sleep for another minute and then went to the other side of the bed and whispered in a gentle voice, "Hey." Elizabeth woke up to find Clark on his knees and smiling at her. "You're awake…" She whispered. Clark nodded and then whispered, "go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. I have to tell the League and Metropolis that I'm a wake." He kissed her on the head.

Clark found J'onn in his usual spot. "I am relieved that you are well." J'onn said. "I heard everything that Maggie and Elizabeth said. I wanted to wake up but I was still too weak." Just then Wonder Woman came in to take over for J'onn.

"Kal, you're awake." Wonder Woman flew in to his arms. Clark hugged her back with a laugh.

Flash raced in to the sparring room where Batman and Green Arrow where training. "Superman is gone." Flash shouted as he stopped in the middle of the sparing session. Batman ran out of the room and in to the medical room and saw that Superman was indeed gone. "He went home to tell his parents that he is alright." J'onn's voice said behind him. Batman turned to face him.

"He woke up not that long ago. He needs to restore his energy. Batman, he is alright, I assure you. Wonder Woman is with him." J'onn added. "Has he seen Maggie and Elizabeth?" Batman asked. "Yes, he has spoken to Detective Johnson. He didn't wake up Maggie, because he wanted to soak up the idea that he is a father…"

Clark landed at his farm where his father Jonathon, was chopping wood. His mother must be inside. Wonder Woman squeezed his hand in reassurance before he took a deep breath. "Dad." Clark called out. Johnathon froze in mid swing and turned around to see his son standing there. "I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming." Jonathon dropped the axe just missing his foot. "Careful dad, you nearly hurt yourself." Clark said as his father reached him.

Jonathon ran his hands over Clark's face. "You're real, you're here, your back. MARTHA, COME QUICK, HIS BACK, CLARK IS BACK." Martha came bursting out of the kitchen and saw her husband hugging their long lost son. "Clark…" She whispered and Clark looked up when he heard her whisper his name. "Hi mum." He returned. Martha ran to her family.

Wonder Woman smiled and flew away. She went home to London.

Clark told them what happened. "Did you meet Maggie?" Martha asked. When Maggie was only three months old Elizabeth took Maggie to see her father's parents. And then asked them to not contact her because it will confuse Maggie and people might go after her… People like Lex Luther.

"Well, you can meet her. After I get to know her. Her birthday is coming up…" Clark said. "Of course honey. Tell us, what does she looked like?" Martha asked. "She has black hair and Wonder Woman said that she has my eyes…" Deep blue eyes…

Batman made sure that the Johnson siblings got back to earth safely. He gave one last glance at Heather and leapt off the balcony. Elizabeth showered and dressed, kissed her daughter on top of her heard, kissed her brother's cheek and hugged her sister and then went to work.

Gordon was holding a press conference about the recent robberies in a charity store. "These are sketches from witnesses who described the robbers. If you know or have seen these people, please call Gotham PD." Elizabeth went up to him and whispered something in his ear. Gordon covered the microphone that was in front of him and asked, "Really?" Elizabeth nodded. Gordon smiled and then turned back to the media.

"Lieutenant Johnson here has just informed me that Superman has been found and he is doing well." The room whistled and cheered at the news. "Wait how does Lieutenant Johnson know this?" One reporter asked.

"Batman, rang me and told me personally." Elizabeth replied. "The people who are responsible for that robbery yesterday evening, step forward now or I will call for Batman and he can find you…" Gordon threatened. "Thank you, that is all."

Superman flew to Elizabeth's apartment around lunch time. Maggie leaped in to his arms. Superman gently threw her in the air and caught her again, laughing along with his daughter. Elizabeth watched with a smile. As they ate lunch Maggie talked and talked. This is the longest time she has talked. "Honey, give his ears some rest." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "But Mumma, Daddy has missed nearly five years of being my Daddy…" Maggie protested.

"He is not going anywhere any time soon. Why don't you go and play in your room while your father and I talk for a little while, okay baby girl…" Elizabeth said. Maggie was about to protest but Superman said, "I'll be in a little while, you can show me your favourite toys."

"Okay Super dad, hurry." Maggie skipped to her room and closed the door behind her. When she was gone Superman turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Would have you told me about Maggie if I hadn't been missing…"

"Yes, I would have. I mean we were dating when I got pregnant. When you vanished, I had no idea what to do. My mother is old fashioned, date for a while, than marry and then children. Not the other way around. I married my partner to get my mother off my back. My husband was also a detective and my partner. He couldn't have children and when I told him that I was pregnant he said that he will marry me… He knew what my mother is like." Elizabeth paused for a moment.

"Go on…" Superman said in a gentle voice. "Ryan was excited when Maggie was born. He acted like Maggie's father. He loved Maggie like his own. But he was killed in action when Maggie was only a year old. I remember him saying in a gentle whisper, "Your real father would've have been so proud." I loved Ryan and he loved me, but we weren't in love. Does that make sense?"

Superman smiled and nodded and brought Elizabeth in to a hug and she burst in to tears. "I still miss him. So much." She whispered against the S on Superman's chest. "I wish I could thank him for looking after you and Maggie." Superman whispered.

After a moment Elizabeth pulled back and whispered, "You better go to Maggie… She'll be wondering if had disappeared." "Will you be okay?" Superman asked. Elizabeth nodded and gave him a smile. "I'll be alright."

Superman sat and played with Maggie for an hour until it was her nap time. He was reading here a book when Maggie asked out of the blue, "Are you and mummy getting together again?" The question took him by surprise. "I don't know, sweetheart…" He wanted to give his relationship another try, but he knew he had to start again.

_**I apologise for the chapter being short…**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please review…**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Bruce was in the cave when Superman came in. "It's good you see you at your full strength." Bruce said as Clark came up behind him. "Ten minutes close to the sun did the trick."

"Have you been spending time with Maggie and Elizabeth?"

"Yes, but mostly Maggie because Elizabeth is a detective…" Bruce could tell there was something bothering the man of steel. He turned to him and asked, "What is it?" Clark sighed. "It's Maggie… Last night Maggie asked me if Elizabeth and I were getting back together…"

What did you tell her?" Bruce looked at him. "I said I don't know."

"Do you want to get back together with Elizabeth?"

"Yes, but I want to get to know her again. And Maggie…"

"Well what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth was in her office on her laptop when a uniformed officer knocked on her door. "Yes?" She answered. "There is a reporter here from the Daily Planet from Metropolis. His name is Clark Kent, he wants to ask you some questions about Batman…"

"Send him in." Elizabeth replied. "Yes ma'am." The uniformed officer left and a minute later came back with Clark Kent right behind him. "Mr Kent." She said with a smile as Clark entered her office.

"Lieutenant Johnson, thank you for agreeing to see me at this short notice…"

"My pleasure. Have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you that would be nice."

"I can't give you information on Batman. I don't have much on him. Only that he is what this city needs. Ever since he first appeared the crime rate has gone down in the city." Elizabeth poured the coffee in two mugs and handed him one. "Thanks. But I'm not here for information on Batman actually… I'm here because I want to pick up where we left off." Elizabeth was about to say something but Clark held up a hand to stop her.

"Let me finish… When I saw you sleeping there next to our daughter I knew I still have feelings for you. I want to pick up where we left off. But I know we can't just pick up where we left off. How about we start over… How about dinner tonight?"

"Dinner sounds wonderful… But I have no one to look after Maggie…"

"Let's make it a late dinner… I'll pick up something to eat and bring it to your house…" Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Just then Barbara came in with a squirming four year old girl. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting but I have to get to class…"

"Thank you Barbara for looking after Maggie." Elizabeth said Barbara put Maggie down. Maggie ran over to Clark who scooped her up in to his arms. "I can take her for the rest of the day…" Clark said, tickling his daughter. "Thanks, have fun."

Clark took Maggie to the watchtower and saw they walked through the hallways they bumped in to Wonder Woman who talked to her briefly and went on duty. They bumped in Green Arrow and Black Canary. Maggie leaped in to Green Arrow's arms. Green Arrow and Black Canary played with her for a while until they went on a mission.

"Hey Sups." Flash came speeding up to them. "Speedy." Maggie greeted. Flash smiled and ruffled her hair. "I got to go, I'm late for work." Flash said. "Again." Clark whispered and Flash sped down the hall way.

Clark took Maggie in to the cafeteria for something to eat. There was Batman, drinking a coffee. Maggie ran up to him, Bruce caught her and pulled her on to his lap. "Hi kiddo." Batman said in his scratchy voice. Clark came out with some food and a soda. "Thank you Daddy."

Clark smiled at her and sat down with his coffee. "How does it feel to be a father?" Batman asked. "Still getting use too it." Clark replied. "But it is a wonderful feeling." He added. Batman nodded in understanding… Batman, aka Bruce Wayne is a father himself. He has Dick, Tim and Jason who he adopted when they were boys. And there is Damian, his blood son. "Have you got a daughter?" Superman asked.

"No…" Batman admitted. "Girls are different to boys." Superman said.

"There is Barbara…"

"Barbara is ten years younger than you. You are not old enough to be her father. You're her mentor, teacher."

"Barbara told her father that she is Batgirl… Her father threatened me, that if anything happens to Barb, then he will have the entire police department on my tail. Her father is Commissioner Gordon from Gotham P.D. He has his own squid team. And Barbara is friends with the team. Her father left her in my care."

"She has Dick as well. And she can hold her own."

"Are you saying that she doesn't need me anymore?" Batman snapped at his friend. Maggie jumped off his lap and went over to her father. She could sense that Batman was getting angry.

"I'm just saying she is growing up… How could you not notice that?" Superman said, and wondered how the conversation turned from a friendly conversation with his best friend to the best friend snapping at him. Unless…

"You are attracted to Barbara Gordon…" Superman guessed. "This is not a conversation that should be heard by a child…" Batman nodded his head at Maggie who had a confused look on her face.

"I thought you liked Aunty Heather…" Maggie said. Superman looked down at Maggie then back at Batman. "You are in trouble my friend." Batman growled at him. He didn't need reminding.

"I like Miss Gordon as well. She takes me to the movies, to the park and gets me ice cream when I'm a good girl."

Batman gave her a small grin and said, "I bet that's all the time." "Yep." Maggie nodded.

Batman landed on the Balcony of Elizabeth's home where Heather was in the living room on her laptop. She looked up and saw him standing there. He entered the apartment, closed the sliding glass doors, and closed the curtains and pulled the cowl off his face to reveal Bruce Wayne. "What is it?" Heather asked when she noticed that he had serious expression on his face.

"I don't want to lead you on… My feelings are somewhat confused at the moment."

"You and Barbara Gordon." Heather said with no expression on her face or no emotion in her voice. A quick expression of surprise appeared on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Barbara is Batgirl." Bruce said. Heather went back to her laptop. "Go on." She said. "I care about you and we've only known each other for a short amount of time. But I've known Barbara since for a long time."

"But she is going out with Dick Grayson. The man you have raised since he was a boy." Heather finished for him. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's alright. But if she rejects you, I don't want to be a rebound. But we can be friends." Heather said. Bruce stared at her with a blank expression on his face. Heather nodded her head to her niece's room.

"My niece might be four years old but she isn't stupid. She is a smart girl for her age." She said.

"You deserve someone better than me. So does Barbara." With that said he walked back to the sliding doors that led to the balcony. "Wait Bruce, you deserve happiness as well." Heather called out. Bruce turned back to face her and he put the cowl back over his face. "Batman has made a lot of enemies." The next instant he was gone.

"That is no excuse." Heather muttered before going back to her school work…

Clark could hear the conversation from Maggie's room. Clark shook his head in disappointment. He turned to Elizabeth who was reading Maggie a story and said, "I'll be back." Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Clark went in to the living room and asked Heather, "Are you alright?" Heather smiled at him and nodded, "I'm fine. I can't help but worry about him."

Clark chuckled and said, "Join the club."

_**I'm sorry for changing the pairings… I was trying to think of a good Barbara and Bruce story but I couldn't come up with one so I changed the pairings in this one. I am deeply sorry.**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please read and then review… **_

_**Enjoy.**_

David bumped in to Wonder Woman, who wasn't in her Wonder Woman uniform she was in normal clothes. In her disguise you wouldn't have known that she is Wonder Woman. David could tell by her scent. She noticed him noticing her, she smiled and walked over to him. "Hi, my name is Diana Prince."

David shook her hand with a smile. "David Johnson, it's a pleasure to meet you. Can I get you a coffee?"

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. David went to order Diana a coffee.

Meanwhile Superman met Batman at the Batcave at Batman's request. "I'm here Bruce, what is it?" Superman asked as his feet landed on the cave floor. "I need to know what happened the day you disappeared." Bruce/Batman said, not bothering to look up from the Batcomputer.

Superman sighed and sat down. "You know that we got the warning of the evasion nearly five years ago…" Bruce nodded in reply and said, "Go on."

When we were fighting the evading aliens, I charged at one and then I froze… The alien changed form. It changed in figure of Lois, then Diana and then Elizabeth, and then in to a little girl I didn't know, which I know now was Maggie… I saw my daughter who was just forming in her mother's womb… I didn't think much of that at that time… I just wanted to protect the planet and the people and creatures. I tackled the alien and then I must've blacked out because the next thing I knew I was in a cage feeling weak… I tried and tried the communication system but I couldn't get through. And as time went by I got weaker and weaker.

"I couldn't even fight Joker's men… The next thing I knew I could hear Elizabeth and Maggie…"

Bruce nodded and said, "Those things we fought weren't aliens…" Superman looked at him in surprise.

"What were they?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet, I'm still investigating. But I do know that Lex Luthor has something to do with it all." Superman went from confused to angry, his eyes glowed red. "Before you go after him, he is being held in for questioning. Elizabeth is working on a case against him. Let the authorities handle it."

Superman calmed down by taking deep breaths. "Are you helping?" He then asked after a minute. "Yes. I will keep you and the Justice League updated."

Elizabeth was going over the evidence that Gordon collected while she was on leave. "One Joker supporter said that Joker got the Kryptonite from Luthor…" Barbara said. "But it's his word against a rich smart-arse billionaire… Who do you think they will believe?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But he confessed in front of Batman and Wonder Woman." Barbara said.

"True but we need more evidence. And Joker is not talking… Not matter how many times Batman beats him to a pulp."

And Luthor would have destroyed the evidence…" Barbara sighed. "Yep… I just can't shake the feeling that all this has something to do with Tomas Lester… Tell your father that there might be a connection to Superman's disappearance and Tomas Lester and then tell Bruce…" Elizabeth told Barbara who nodded and left.

Barbara told her father and then went to the Batcave where Superman was still there, "Hey Kent." She smiled at him. Superman smiled back and replied, "Hi Barbara." "Bruce, Elizabeth said that there might be a connection to Tomas Lester's murder and Superman's disappearance…" She said to Bruce.

"I'll look in to it, thank you Barb. Clark, do you remember anyone taking a sample of your blood?" Bruce asked Superman who frowned and shook his head. "If they did the needle would have be very strong and Superman must've been unconscious at the time." Barbara said.

Elizabeth worked well in to the night. Gordon let her take the case home with her. It was the only way to get Elizabeth to go home. She was in her office when Batman and J'onn came in. "Anything?" Batman asked.

"I'm looking at Tomas's autopsy report and it says that Tomas was almost ripped apart… He also had scratches and bite marks on his body. They compared the scratches from animals with claws and teeth to the scratches and the bite marks on Tomas and came back with no matches. The M.E. said that the scratches and the bite marks are what killed him not the gun shot."

"Do you have photo copies of the scratches and bite marks?" Batman asked. Elizabeth made extra copies for the League, Gordon ordered her too, especially if the case linked to Superman's disappearance. "Will Commissioner Gordon miss these?" J'onn asked. Elizabeth shook her head "He asked me to make copies for you. But that is all you are getting." She said.

Elizabeth turned to Batman and said, "I'm going to ask Tomas's friends again tomorrow morning." Batman nodded. "I'll arrange that."

The next day Elizabeth went to Wayne Enterprises to question his friends again. They were waiting for her in Lucius Fox's office. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?" She asked slamming the door behind her, making everyone except for Bruce.

No one said anything. "If no one tells Detective Johnson the truth, they are fired on the spot." Bruce said. Kane and Joseph looked at him and then at each other and then at Elizabeth, but they didn't say anything. "I could put you in a dark interview room with Batman if you want…" Elizabeth said with a shrug.

Bruce and Lucius hid their grins. "No don't do that. We'll tell what we know…" Kane pleaded.

"One day when I was working late to finish some paper work Tomas came in he looked beaten and scratched, his shirt was ripped. I asked what happened and he said to mind my own business." Kane said.

"What room did he come from?" Bruce asked.

"Lap four." Kane replied. "Please don't fire us. Tomas asked us not to tell anyone…"

"He had been working late at night a lot before he died… One time he never went home. He was still in the same clothes he was wearing the day before…" Joseph added. "But I remember his car not being there when I came for work… I asked him when I saw him if he went home… and he said he didn't…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Bruce replied. "Kenny O'Brian, the night guard. I have some information. I remember something about Tomas Lester…" A voice replied at the other end of the door.

"Come in." Lucius said. The security guard came in and nodded his head and Lucius and Bruce and then turned to Elizabeth. "I was on duty the night that Joseph is talking about… It was forty eight hours before he was killed… He was loading some large boxes in to a truck with some other people who I didn't recognise… They had passes for entering the building, which I'm guessing Tomas just gave them without signing them in… Anyway I didn't ask him what he and his friends were doing because I had been called to the other side of the building…

"After an hour I saw him get in to his car and leave… My shift ended just before dawn and he must've come back just after I went home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before… Things like that aren't unusual like that with big businesses like enterprises." Kenny said it all in one breath.

"It's quite alright, Mr O'Brian and thank you for telling me this." Elizabeth smiled at the security guard. "I'm glad to be of help… I hope the information is helpful." Kenny wondered. "More than helpful." Elizabeth replied.

Kenny bowed his head in goodbye and left. "You two get back to work." Lucius dismissed Kane and Joseph. Bruce showed them out of the office and turned to Lucy and said, "Why don't you go and get some coffee for yourself. Take your time." Lucy smiled and nodded and left.

Bruce went back to Elizabeth and Lucius. "He could've had Superman in one of those boxes…" Elizabeth whispered. Lucius picked up his phone and pressed number five for security. "It's Lucius here, I was wondering if Kenny has made back to the security office… Oh good thank you…" Lucius waited for a moment and then said, "Kenny, I have just one question… Do you remember the size of the boxes…? Well could they fit a human being in there?"

"They could fit twenty people in the boxes." Kenny replied.

"Okay thank you Kenny. I was just curious." Lucius said. "Anytime sir."

Lucius hung up and said, "Kenny said that the boxes were big enough to hold twenty people so he could have…"

"He could have transported Superman under old Gotham… Lex provided the Joker with the Kryptonite… We need prove that Lex Luthor gave Joker the Kryptonite though…" Elizabeth said.

"And he is not easy to fool..." Bruce said. "It's his word against the Joker's followers." Elizabeth said and then pulled out her phone and called Commissioner Gordon. "Commissioner Gordon speaking." He answered straight away.

"It's Johnson. Can you get word to the police in Metropolis to arrest Lex Luthor for kidnapping and attempted murder of Superman? And providing Criminals like the Joker with dangerous weapons." Elizabeth replied. "On it right now. Do you have evidence?" Gordon asked.

"We have a criminal saying that Luthor gave the Joker the Kryptonite… I'm-well Batman is working on it."

"Alright, we can only hold him for forty-eight hours." Gordon reminded her. "I know sir."

The truth was that the Justice League was working on it, not just Batman. Batman interrogated Joker's followers. Well he frightened them in to telling the truth. "Does this man work for Joker?" Batman asked the same criminal who told him where Superman was being held. The criminal gulped and stared at Superman who was glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No. He works for Lex Luthor, he went undercover working at Wayne Enterprises to get the equipment they needed. That is all I know. A man from block B works for Luthor… He might be able to tell you… If you scare him a little…"

Commissioner Gordon interviewed this one. "What connection does Lex Luthor have with Superman's disappearance?" Apparently Commissioner Gordon can be frightening as well. "Joker wanted to Superman so he could get a hold of Batman and Lex Luthor was more than happy to help. Luthor hates Superman with a passion. I don't know why though… Anyway, Luthor provided Joker with weapons and Kryptonite."

"What about this man?" Gordon showed him a photo of Tomas Lester. "Yes, he worked for Luthor in the science lab. "Lex wanted to create a weapon so he can control. Lex promised to pay Tomas big if he would help him. So they created the creatures, the same creatures I saw the Justice League fight on TV four years ago. I heard that Tomas even got a sample of Superman's blood…"

Lex Luthor was flown to Gotham to face the charges that were brought against him. Elizabeth went through Tomas Lester's apartment (The police found Tomas's house while Elizabeth was on leave) and found a shirt from Lex Corp and on his computer there were emails from Lex Luthor telling him the plans.

When confronted to the evidence against him Lex said in frustrated voice, "I told him to delete those emails…"

Lex Luthor was found guilty and sentenced to a high security prison. "Luthor is a dangerous man with a good brain and that is a dangerous combination. I don't know what Superman has done to you to deserve such treatment, but what you had done to him is just plain cruel… You will remain in the high security prison until I saw so. With no chance of parole." The Judge said.

The Justice League, minus Batman, had just got back to the Watchtower when they got a call from Batman. "All of you need to come down to the cave."

Superman led the Justice League to the Batcave. "What is it Batman?" Wonder Woman asked. Batman turned to the darkest point of the cave and said, "Come on out." A teenage boy came out. He had blue eyes and black hair. He looks like a younger version of Superman.

"Who is this?" Superman asked in complete shock. Everyone was in complete was in shock and confusion. Batman turned to Superman. "This boy is your clone."

Superman stared the boy who had a hopeful expression on his face…

Clark paced back and forth in Elizabeth's office. "What did you do?" Elizabeth asked when he finished explaining. "I flew out of there." He replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was shocked and scared."

"The man of Steel was scared… Are you scared that this boy would take your place?"

"…" Clark didn't deny that, nor did he admit it either…

"Listen here, no one is going to take your place as Superman. And this boy didn't have much of a choice of how he came in to this world, no one does. And the only person who can understand him is you."

Just then Wonder Woman and the boy in question came in through the balcony door. "Kal, he needs you right now. He doesn't want to take over…" Wonder Woman said.

Clark wouldn't look up Elizabeth took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "He needs a role model. He needs you. You don't have to be a father figure to him, just be his brother. Remember you told me that you have always wanted a little brother or sister. Now is your chance."

Clark glanced at his clone who just stared at him. Then after a while Clark said, "How does the name Conner sound to you?"

The clone nodded. "Conner Kent." Clark smiled.

_**Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please read and then review.**_

Clark watched Maggie play with her Grandfather with a smile. "When will Conner get here?" Clark's mother asked as she came with lunch. Clark smiled at his mother and took the coffee she offered him. "Later this afternoon, He is with Bruce at the moment getting new clothes." Clark replied.

"Has Maggie met her new uncle?" Jonathan asked just before Maggie tackled him. Jonathan landed on back with a grunt. "Maggie, be careful with Grandpa." Clark said in a panic he picked Maggie up off his father and sat her on his lap. "I'm sorry dad, her strength is starting to show and she forgets that she has super strength." Clark tickled Maggie who laughed and tried to push his hand away.

"It's alright son. Has Maggie met Conner?" Jonathan asked again as he got up and sat on an arm chair. "No, I told Maggie about him but she doesn't understand. And I told Conner about Maggie and he wants to meet her." Clark replied.

"Is Elizabeth coming?" Martha asked taking Maggie in to her arms.

"Yes, she is with her siblings at the moment, she will be here for lunch." Just then Bruce's voice came in his ear. "We are on our way." Clark smiled at his parents and said, "Bruce and Conner are on their way."

Fifteen minutes later Bruce's car (not the Batmobile) came up to the house and Clark went to let them in. He shook Bruce's and gave Conner a brotherly hug. Bruce went in to meet Clark's parents and see Maggie. Maggie leaped in to Bruce's arms.

Bruce smiled his charming smile and held out his hand for Jonathan to shake. "Bruce Wayne." "Jonathan, pleasure to meet you." Jonathan smiled and shook his hand.

"Mum, dad, Bruce Wayne is Batman from Gotham City." Clark gave Bruce a look that said that he can trust his parents. "And this is my mother Martha. Mum, Bruce's mother is called Martha as well." Clark said. Bruce hid his emotions well with a smile and shook Martha's hand. "My pleasure. You have raised Clark to be a great leader." Bruce said.

Clark brought Conner in to view of his parents. "Mum, dad, this is Conner." Clark introduced. Clark's parents welcomed him in welcome arms. Conner looked like he was going to cry. Maggie slipped out of Bruce's arms and went in to the kitchen and came back with a tissue and went up to Conner and handed him the tissue.

"Boys don't cry." She said when he looked down in confusion. Conner smiled and took the tissue. "I'm Maggie." Maggie said with a smile. "I'm Conner." Conner said and smiled for the first time.

It didn't take Conner and Maggie to start playing. Maggie would float in the air just out of Conner's reach. "Come down Maggie." Clark called out. Conner leaped in to the air and caught her. "Gotcha." He said. Maggie squealed in surprise.

"Her powers are growing…" Bruce commented. Clark sighed. "I know." Just then the phone in the house rang. Martha answered it. "Just a minute I'll get him… Mr Wayne, it's for you, its Batgirl… The Joker as escaped and he has Elizabeth…"

Clark heard that and turned to Conner, "Stay here, watch over Maggie, mum and dad."

"Hang on Kent, Joker is my problem and mine only." Bruce said in his Batman voice. Clark walked up to him until their faces were a few inches apart. "Listen here and listen good, Joker has the mother of my child, it is my business." Clark growled in Bruce's face.

Nobody messes with Superman when he is angry.

Bruce and Clark quickly went to the cave to change and when they got there Wonder Woman and David were already at the sight where Elizabeth was taken. Batman went straight to business. "Okay, this is my town so whatever I tell you to do you do it, got it?" He said in a tone that means business.

Wonder Woman pointed up to Superman who was already flying ahead. "Damn it Kent, get back here!" Batman shouted. "I'm right behind him Bruce." Batgirl's voice came through. "Thank you Barb."

"Oh damn it, I forgot they say that he's faster than a speeding bullet…" Batgirl than yelled. "Do you know where he's going?" Batman asked. "Gotham PD. He said he is going to see my dad."

Superman ignored the whispering and the curious looks as he walked up to Commissioner Gordon. "Hi Superman, where is Batman?" Gordon asked when he turned around. "He's coming. I told Batgirl where I'll be." Superman replied. "What have you got?" Superman asked. "Where is Maggie?" Gordon asked in concern.

"With my parents and little brother. She's safe, I can hear her playing with my parents right now." Superman was surprised about the genuine concern about Maggie. _Batman is right… He is a good cop. An honest cop is rare… _

"Did you know that Batman and Batgirl are a couple?" Gordon asked. "No, Batman keeps his personal life to himself. Now back to Elizabeth…"

"Right. She was following up on something in Arkham Asylum when the Joker broke out and took her. He grabbed her before she could do anything. I'm getting worried about her…"

"I wouldn't worry about Elizabeth, I'd be worried about Joker…" David said coming up to Gordon and Superman. "Why?" Gordon frowned in confusion.

"Elizabeth can do more than control the weather… She is a lot stronger than she let people think." Heather said. Heather grinned at Superman and said, "How do you think she can manage to raise the Man of Steel's daughter?" Superman grinned at her in return.

"Come on I'm going to get my sister back, anyone else coming?" David growled. His Leopard was close to the service. He walked out of the G.C.P.D building with Batman right behind him. Superman picked Heather up and carried her out of building and he took her home.

Elizabeth woke up with a pounding headache she had scares and bruises all over her arms and legs. She came face to face with Joker and Harley Quinn. "I thought that they said that she can control the weather…" Harley said. "That's what they said." Joker said. Elizabeth pretended to be still unconscious. "She is the link to Superman. Once Superman realises that we have his girlfriend…" Joker started to say but Elizabeth finished for him.

"You will be in big trouble." Elizabeth growled and broke out of her restraints and floated up in the air. Her eyes were white and so was her hair. "She can't make a storm happen inside can she?" Harley asked the Joker. "Shut up Harley. We just need to keep her here until we get Superman."

Elizabeth saw Batman's shadow at the corner of her eye. She turned and looked at him. Batman nodded his head telling her he is ready.

"It's not Superman you have to worry about…" Elizabeth said and Batman took his cue and jumped from his hiding spot and landed in front of Joker. "And to answer Harley's question… Yes she can make a storm inside." Batman growled.

Just then Superman, Wonder Woman came through the glass roof and in his Leopard form, David came bursting in through the door with a Joker follower in his mouth. When he saw Joker, David dropped the Joker follower and growled at Joker.

Superman took Elizabeth's hand to calm her down. He pulled her up against him and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Joker and Harley went back to Arkham Asylum and Wonder Woman, David, Elizabeth and Superman went to Justice League Head Quarters so Elizabeth can get some medical attention. Batman came back with Maggie, Heather and Conner.

As Elizabeth was getting stitched back up by Heather, the Justice League were holding a meeting. "I think that Elizabeth, David and Heather should be members of the Justice League." Wonder Woman said.

"Elizabeth is quiet a good fighter and she has powers to control the weather. David taught Elizabeth to fight. And Heather is finishing medical school this year…" Batman said in thought. "Alright then, does anyone have any objections?" Superman asked. No one spoke up. And flash was looking excited about the new comers. "Alright then. Let's go and welcome the new members of the Justice League." Wonder Woman said standing up.

Just then David came running in to the room. "Come quick, it's Elizabeth, she has collapsed." Everyone went running to the medical bay. They saw Heather leaning over Elizabeth. "What happened?" Superman asked rushing over.

"I don't know, we were laughing one moment and the next thing I knew she was on the floor…" Heather replied through sobs. Flash rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Superman used his ex-ray vision and saw that she didn't have a concussion or any broken bones.

"She may have been poisoned." Batman said. He then took a blood sample and tested it. Flash looked down at Heather and asked, "Can't you heal her?" Heather shook her head. "No, I can only heal physical wounds…" She whispered before breaking down.

Superman's face crumbled with emotion, he took Elizabeth's hand and whispered, "We just found each other again…"

Batman examined the blood he had taken from Elizabeth and frowned. "Titan." He growled and ran out of the medial bay and warped back to the Batcave. "Barbara, Joker had poisoned Elizabeth with Titan. I need to find out how he did it and why." Batman ordered as soon as he reached the Batcomputer where Barbara was working. "I'll retrace Joker's and Harley's steps before the kidnapping. Nightwing and Robin are searching for Titan containers right now."

Batman grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She instantly responded to the kiss by returning it. When they finally pulled away he gave her a small flirtatious grin and she said, "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" He said before jumping in to the Batmobile and raced out of the cave.

"Not always." She replied in his ear.

Batman arrived in Arkham and walked through the prison. Some prison mates scrambled to the back of their cells, and others tormented Batman, trying to get him to fight with them. He ignored them and went straight for Joker.

Joker was being interrogated by Gordon. Batman hid in the darkness of the interview room. When Gordon left Batman grabbed Joker by the shoulders, lifted him and threw him against the wall hard. Joker landed on the floor. "You know violence is not the answer when you need answers."

"Where did you get the Titan?" Batman demanded in his deadly, no nonsense voice.

Joker grinned and said, "You took your time Bats. I expected that you'd have figured it out a long time ago." And the Joker laughed. Batman growled and lifted him up again pounded his head in to the brick wall.

"Where is the Titian?" Batman asked. "Not going to tell you. That would be too easy." Joker laughed.

Gordon and a new officer winced when Batman pounded Joker's face in to the wall. "Shouldn't we go and stop him. He might kill the Joker." The new officer said. "No. Batman has a no kill rule. Joker should be lucky that it's not Superman." Gordon replied. "Send a squid out to search for these Titan containers." Gordon ordered the new police who nodded and left.

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning! This chapter contains swearing in it.**_

_**Penguin's goons are going to find out that things are not as they seem… David will stop at nothing to help his sister…**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Engoy…**_

It has been just under two days since the accident and it turned out that Joker had taken some of the Titan, he wanted to become unstoppable like Bane. But it turned out all wrong, it is killing him. He had kidnapped Elizabeth to get Batman's attention (he didn't expect to get the Justice League's attention). "He will get the cure." Batman growled during a Justice League meeting. And left. "Freeze is making it, but he 'went cold on him' as Joker put it. I am going to find Freeze and get the cure."

"I'm going with you." Superman said standing up. "No." Batman snapped. "You need to stay here with Maggie, she needs her father right now. And I suggest that you keep her away from her mother. Elizabeth is getting worse every hour." With that said Batman left and went back to Gotham.

Clark held his daughter in his arms. He had to stop Maggie from going to see her mother. Elizabeth was getting worse and worse by the day… Maggie squirmed, trying to get out of her father's arms and get to her mother. "I want my Mumma!" Maggie screamed in tears. "I know baby girl, but she is not well… And I don't want you to see her in the state that she's in." Clark whispered. Elizabeth had scares, bruises from the Titan.

Heather stopped trying to heal her because every time she healed them they kept on coming back. Heather became so weak she collapsed in pure exhaustion. Flash was there to catch her, he laid her on the bed next to Elizabeth's bed. If it hadn't been for Heather constantly healing her, Elizabeth would be dead

David was in his room and he roared and growled and hissed in pure anger. He wanted to tear Joker in to pieces, let Heather heal him and then do all over again. Wonder Woman came in and wrapped her arms around him and held him. It took David a while to calm down and it took him even longer to change back in to his human form. Wonder Woman led him in the bed and they laid down. Wonder Woman held him while he cried for his sister. When he calmed down he looked up at her and sat up. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

He stared at her mouth then he slowly lowered his face closer to hers

"_Bruce. Penguin has Freeze. And Penguin was last seen going in to the old Museum in Old Gotham. Nightwing got suspicious when he saw Penguin walking on his own through old Gotham, so he followed Penguin and an hour later a dozen of Penguin's men were dragging Freeze in to the old Museum. Nightwing didn't tell you straight away because he didn't want to be notice and he wanted to watch what happens before reporting back…" _Barbara's voice came through his ear.

"Thanks Barb." Bruce replied as he glided through the roof tops of old Gotham.

"_Stay safe." _Barbara whispered. "Always." He replied. He still can't get over the fact that Barbara is dating him. He is eleven years older than her, and despite the countless times she tried to assure him that she wants him and no one closer to her age, he still can't help but feel insecure. Batman shook his head and concentrated on the mission.

When he reached the museum he watched five of Penguin's goons from the roof of the museum. "I heard that Gordon's partner has been poisoned by Joker…" One goon said. "Good, I hate that bitch, she gave me a beating a few times. She is as nearly as bad as Batman. What did he poison her with?" A second goon asked.

"I think it was Titan. Freeze is creating a cure." A third goon said.

"Why would Freeze help that detective?" The second goon asked.

"Because I heard that she reminds him of his wife. Not only that I heard that Joker has taken his wife and hid her." Batman heard enough, he leaped from the rooftop and landed in the middle of the circle of goons. The five goons fell back in surprise.

"Oh damn, he's here." The fifth goon said in pure fright. "Come on, don't be a big baby, he's just a man under that mask." The fourth goon yelled at him. Batman grabbed the first goon by his throat and pushed him in to the wall hard. The goon groaned in pain.

"Tell me, everything you know. And don't think about lying to me." Batman growled in his face. "Why did Joker take Freeze's wife?" Batman asked banging the goon against the wall harder than before.

"I don't know, we have a spy who went undercover with the Joker's followers who had been feeding me information and I give the information to Penguin." The goon replied, he looked like he was going to wet his pants. "If I find out you are lying to me and that woman dies, and when I'm done with Penguin and Joker, I'll be after you. Do you understand me?" Batman looked at the other petrified goons and they nodded. Batman let the first goon go and disappeared in to the night going to find Freeze's wife.

"Why does he care so much about that woman?" The third goon asked in a whisper so Batman couldn't hear him. But Batman did hear him and Batman swung around and grabbed the goon by the collar of his shirt and brought his face up to the goon's face and whispered in a deadly voice, "Because that woman is a mother. I don't intend to leave that little girl motherless." With that said he disappeared again.

"Damn, he looks more than pissed off tonight… Better warn the boss… Mr Cobblebot sir?"

"What is it? This better be good." Penguin snapped.

"Its Batman sir, he was just here and he looks beyond pissed off. I've never seen him this angry before." The first goon said.

"Stay out there and don't let him in." Penguin ordered. "Yes sir."

"Beyond pissed off?" Penguin asked before he hung up.

"Yes sir, apparently Joker poisoned Gordon's partner with Titan…"

"Why was he just outside the Museum?"

"Probably looking for information."

"Don't let him in. Kill him if he comes back."

"With pleasure." The first goon said with a sneer.

"There is no way I'm going up against the Batman when he's that angry." The fifth goon said and ran away. The goon went to Gotham PD and went to the roof where Batman was waiting. The goon took off his disguise to reveal David. "What do you know?" Batman asked.

"The spy who is watching Joker said that Joker drank the Titan himself, wanting to be as strong as Bane to destroy you, but it went wrong and he needed to get your attention so he took Liz and poisoned her, giving you now choice but help him find the cure." David was growling with each word.

"Go and tell Gordon and I'll meet him at Arkham after I have dealt with Penguin."

David nodded and turned to go inside but Batman stopped him. "Oh, and don't do anything like that again." Batman growled. "I'm the eldest, and it is my duty as the older brother to protect my sisters. I'll die for them. So I'm doing what I can to help, no one and I mean no one, not even Superman or Wonder Woman can stop me."

Batman rushed over to him and grabbed him by his collar. "Think of your niece. What if she loses her mother and her only uncle at the same time? And what about Heather, losing both brother and sister?" Batman growled. David sagged in defeat. Batman let him go and disappeared in to the night.

David stood there for a moment. And went back in to the building. He found Gordon Bullock. "I'm sorry sir, but Batman wants to meet you at Arkham, Joker poisoned himself…" David went on to explain what happened. Gordon sprang up from his seat. "Let's go Harvey."

Damian went in to an Alley and shifted. He stayed in the shadows and went to the old museum. Batman was there. Batman looked down to see a snarling Leopard. "Let's go kitty." Batman said. (Even Batman has a sense of humour). They reached the first room which held the dinosaur exhibit. Batman picked David up and helped him up on the gargoyle heads, David leaped from one head to another until he reached the other side of the room.

When he saw that the coast was clear David went in to the next room. Batman rushed after him and saw him in the African exhibit, sitting very still, you couldn't even see him breathing. Batman went in the darkness. Two goons came in to check up on the others. One goon stopped right in front of David's display case. "Damn, this Leopard looks real…" The other goon came back to look. "It does look real." The second goon said.

"Come on, we're supposed to keep Batman away from the Iceberg lounge." The first goon said and walked away. The second goon took two steps away when he thought he saw the Leopard's eyes follow him. He did it a couple of times and the eyes followed him. "Hey man, get back here for a minute…" The goon shouted.

"What is it now?" The other goon asked as he reached his friend. "The eyes are following me." The second goon said. "Idiot, it's a statue, that cat has probably been dead for years." Just then there was a growl and both goons snapped their attention back to the Leopard in the display case. "Tell me you heard that too." The first goon said.

Batman grinned. He knew what David was doing… He was fooling around with the criminals. Tricking them. "Make it quick, we don't have much time to lose." Batman whispered through the ear piece that was hidden in David's ear.

"Nah, it was out imagination." The first goon said. Both goons went to the other side of the room to check that no one is in the room. "All clear here, Mr Cobblebot." The first goon said. "Good, come back to the iceberg lounge before you miss the fun." Penguin said.

"One our way sir."

As the goons walked past David's display case they noticed that the Leopard was now in a pouncing position. "Wasn't that Leopard Laying down a few seconds ago?" One goon asked and then realisation hit the goons hard, they looked up and saw the Batman right above them. They looked back down at the Leopard and it was growling at them. "Oh shit." The second goon said.

David broke through the glass and landed on one of the goons and Batman landed on the other. With one swipe of his paw the goons were out cold. When David is in his Leopard form he is stronger than any normal Leopard. And in his human form he is stronger than most men his age…

Except for Batman that is…

_**In a review I wrote for the story 'BGxBM: tension' (one of my ultimate favourite stories on Fanfiction) and I put…**_

"_**I keep the people who read my stories in suspense all the time… And now I know how they feel."**_

_**But if I don't leave the chapter there, the story will be a short one and I want to keep writing this story for as long as I can. (Or until I run out of ideas.)**_

_**David will stop at nothing to help his sister… But at what cost?**_

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I should explain how David can leap from one gargoyle head to another… He can draw his human strength when he is in his Leopard form (Which is a full Leopard. Four legs, fur, black nose, teeth and claws.) So when he mixes his human strength with the Leopard's strength (Which he can do when he's in his human form as well) he is more powerful than a normal human or Leopard. But he can only do this for so long… After he calms down and changes back in to his human form he will be too exhausted to do anything, he won't wake up for days. All good things must come at a price… **_

_**Please read and review.**_

David was getting tired, Batman could see that… David was pushing himself too hard. Batman turned to him and said when they found Freeze locked in a display case with lights beaming down on him. "Stay here, and calm down before you die of exhaustion." David sighed and laid down, but he kept his gaze fixed on Freeze.

"Where is the cure?" Batman asked as he freed Freeze. "Can you make it?"

"Where is my wife? The clown took Nora." Freeze said. "I won't complete the cure unless I have my wife back." Freeze said.

I knew you would say that so I went to find her. She is under the Steel Mill. She is safe. Wonder Woman and J'onn are bringing her back to you." Batman said. David tilted his head to the side in confusion… When did Batman make the call to Wonder Woman and J'onn? He was right behind David the whole time David would have heard him make the call… David shook his head to clear it.

"What about my suit? I can't complete the cure unless I have my suit."

"I'll get it back from Penguin." Batman said. "I want Cobblepot. I want revenge for what he has done to me. Then I want that Clown for taking my Nora." Freeze said with a deadly tone.

"I will take care of Penguin and Joker. No more bloodshed." Batman said.

Batman turned around and headed back towards David, "Let's find the suit." He said and David stood up.

Superman had finally got Maggie to sleep in her mother's bed. Once he knew that she was asleep he went in to the medical bay to check on Elizabeth. Her face was getting even worse than ever. Heather looked over her shoulder at him. "She is getting worse. My healing ability is starting to fail to help keep the poison down and I'm using all of my strength and energy..." She said in gentle whisper.

"That means that the Joker has planted more Titan than we normally thought… Come one Bruce, hurry up." Superman said as he sat down next to Elizabeth's bedside and took her hand. Both Heather and Superman knew that Elizabeth is dying… They just don't want to give up. "Liz is a fighter." Heather whispered, hoping that it might give the man of steel some hope. The moment was gone when they heard a little voice say, "Mummy?" Heather and Superman's heads snapped around and saw Maggie at the door…

Batman found the suit. And as it turned out, Commissioner Gordon sent some undercover police officers and Penguin figured it out and Penguin had three out of ten officers has hostages. "Did you tell Commissioner Gordon what was happening?" Batman asked David who shook his head. As he was shaking his head he found a vent in the floor. David tried to lift it but he couldn't without making any noise so Batman opened it for him and jumped in right behind him.

Five of Penguin's henchmen were mocking the undercover officers. Batman got with easy reach of the armoured henchman and leaped up and tackled him and knocked him out. The henchmen fell back in surprise. "Kill him and his cat. I don't want the Batman and his pet interrupting my plans." Penguin shouted over the speakers."

"With pleasure Mr. Cobblepot. You heard him, kill the Bat and his pet."

David pinned the ones with the guns. He roared and spat in their faces and then when the other henchmen tried to stop Batman from getting to Freeze's suit Damian pounced on them. Just then the undercover cops came bursting through, "Tie these goons up and then guard the doors." The captain said. And once the henchmen were tied up the captain went up to Batman who was looking at Freeze suit.

"So that's the famous Freeze suit." The captain said. "Unfortunately." Batman replied and broke the display case. "What are you doing?" The captain asked taking a step back. "Penguin has Freeze's gun and I need this to stop it." Batman took the security override to stop the Freeze gun.

Batman went over to David and said in a tone of authority, "Stay here." David collapsed in exhaustion. "J'onn, Warp David up." Batman said in to the ear piece and a minute later David was gone.

David made back to the Watchtower, still in his Leopard form he walked right into Wonder Woman's room, he barely made the jump on to the bed before he collapsed in Wonder Woman's arms. "David? What happened?" David managed to shift in to his human form and say, "so angry… Had to do something…" Before falling asleep.

Batman had managed to sneak up on Penguin, until he was close enough to use the security override on the Freeze gun. "Mr Cobblepot, watch out!" the henchmen that were in the room. Penguin swung around and aimed the gun towards Batman. "I don't know how you got in here but your hero days end here." Penguin sneered and tried to fire the gun but it wouldn't. "What?!" Penguin shook the gun but it didn't help. Batman took his chance and punched Penguin from under the chin, making the short man fly in to the air.

Batman followed right after him but instead of landing on his back like the penguin did, Batman landed on his feet and his left hand to make sure he didn't fall over. He looked up and glared at Penguin's henchmen who gulped, glanced at their leader who was out cold, and then back at Batman and then ran for it.

Batman dropped Penguin at Freeze's feet. "Well, if it isn't my friend Free-Urggh Urggh." Freeze had stepped on Penguin's throat. "Victor, enough… ENOUGH!" Batman shouted. "As you wish." Freeze replied and took his foot away from Penguin's throat. "I am Oswald Cobblepot, no one does this to me and gets away with it. You will pay for this!" Penguin screeched out as Freeze threw him in a display case.

"Where is the cure?" Batman asked. "I need one more ingredient… Blood from Ra's al Ghul."

Superman scooped his daughter up and flew out of the medical bay. "Daddy…" Superman liked hearing Maggie calling him her father… "What is wrong with Mummy?" Maggie asked. Superman sighed and stopped but turned in to the meeting room where Flash was going over a file on the computer. Flash turned and smiled when he saw Superman and Maggie come in to the meeting room.

"Hey Sups…" Flash went to greet the man of steel but he stopped half way when he noticed the look on Superman's face. "I'll go and check on Heather…" Flash said and zoomed out of the room.

Once he was gone superman went down on his knees so he was face to face with his daughter… "Maggie, a bad person poisoned her, mummy is not well at all..." Maggie saw the sadness in her father's eyes.

"Can't Aunty Heather heal her?" Maggie asked.

"Aunty Heather is trying. But Batman is going to get the cure for mummy. You believe in Batman don't you?" Superman said and Maggie nodded…

Batman was warped back to the Watchtower and went straight to the medical bay, he went straight to Elizabeth, nearly knocking Heather out of the way. Batman cradled Elizabeth's head in his hand and brought the vial up to her lips. "Drink it Elizabeth." Batman said with a growl. Elizabeth managed to swallow it.

"What about the Joker?" Flash asked. "He didn't make it… When I managed to get the blood from Ra's al Ghul, and I got back to Freeze who picked a fight with me, he accused me of stealing his wife. While we were fighting Harley Quinn snuck in and took it. I fought Mud face, and Killer Croc. I managed to get the cure before Joker could drink it. I was going to give him the other vile. But then he attacked me from behind and stabbed me in the arm…"

Batman went on to explain that Joker kept on cracking jokes and Batman just dropped the vial he was going to give him, Joker tried to drink it from the ground but died. "Commissioner Gordon saw the body burn."

Superman came in at that time and said, "The Joker is gone." Batman nodded. "Joker's gone…"

Just then Elizabeth woke up. She is weak, but awake. "MUMMY!" Maggie screamed and jumped on to the bed. Batman helped Elizabeth wrap her arms around Maggie. "I'm here baby girl…" Superman walked up to the bed and bent down and kissed her in front the Justice League and Heather. Maggie just snuggled in to her mother's side.

"David." Wonder Woman tried to wake David up but he wouldn't budge. "David… DAVID, WAKE UP" She shouted and he sprung up, fully awake. "What is it?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He is absolutely exhausted. "Elizabeth is awake. Batman found a cure." Wonder Woman said. David tried to jump out of bed but he just ended up collapsing to the floor. Wonder Woman helped him walk to the medical bay.

Superman and the Justice League left the medical bay to let the Johnson siblings talk. David kissed Elizabeth's head and then Heathers. "We have to thank Batman." Heather said.

Elizabeth could see in David's face that he was exhausted and Wonder Woman helped him in to the medical bay… "You went overboard, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. "You mixed your human strength with your Leopard's didn't you?"

"I was angry, I wanted to help get the cure." David persisted. Elizabeth just glared at her older brother and then turned to Heather. "You used too much of your energy…"

"Liz, if Heather hadn't used all of her energy to heal you, you wouldn't be alive…" David said. "And I wasn't thinking, I wanted revenge. But Batman ordered me back here to rest." He added. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at her brother and sister. She then kissed her daughter's head.

Three days later Bruce Wayne took Maggie to the Batcave so Clark and Elizabeth could some time alone. Elizabeth's health went back to normal and went home. Gordon wouldn't let her go back to work for another week. Elizabeth and Clark stepped in to Elizabeth's apartment and she asked him if he wanted something to drink but he didn't answer, instead he grabbed her gently but firmly by the waist and pulled her up against him and kissed her.

"All I want is you, right now." He whispered in a husky voice against her mouth. Elizabeth pulled away and led him in to her bedroom. In the bedroom she laid down on the bed and pulled him down on top of her. He supported his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I want you." She whispered. Clark stared in to her eyes for a moment and then leaned down kissed her and pressed more of his weight against her.

Maggie was laughing and giggling at Tim, Jason and Dick who were telling jokes and making faces. But then they had to go for school, Dick went to UNI. Barbara didn't have any classes today. Alfred made Maggie her favourite meal, hot chips and a burger. After lunch Maggie fell asleep on Barbara's lap.

Bruce watched and listen to Barbara sing to Maggie with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but think about Barbara singing to their child. _Wait a minute Wayne, you have just started dating Barbara… One step at a time…_ Bruce thought to himself.

Just then Barbara's mobile went off. Barbara answered it on the fourth ring. "Hey Liz, what's up?" She asked. "Hey Barbara, how are you?" Elizabeth asked, she swallowed a moan of pleasure when Clark kissed up and down her neck.

"I'm not the one who was poisoned… I'm good, how are you?" Barbara replied. "I'm good. Listen, can you watch Maggie for the night?" Elizabeth asked. "Sure, let me put her on, she heard your voice."

Maggie had woken up when she heard her mother's voice. Barbara handed Maggie her phone. "Mummy, can I really stay with Barbara tonight?" Maggie asked. "Do you want to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes please." "Alright baby girl. Have fun, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning…" Elizabeth was cut short by Maggie. "Tomorrow afternoon." Elizabeth laughed and repeated, "tomorrow afternoon. Is that alright Barb?"

Maggie handed the phone back to Barbara. "That's alright. See you then."

"Bye, thanks again."

"You and Clark have fun."

"You and Bruce have fun too." Elizabeth teased back and hung up.

Barbara stared at her phone in complete shock and surprise. "How does she know about you and me?" She asked Bruce as he came and sat down next to her.

"I suspect Heather told her after I told her that I have feelings for you and her and that I was confused at the time…"

Barbara grinned at him and said as she ran a hand up and down his chest, "The Batman was confused? That's a first." And she leaned across and kissed him… Maggie went in to the kitchen to Alfred.

Clark rolled on to his back, sweaty and panting, he pulled Elizabeth against his chest… Elizabeth pulled herself up and kissed him and then collapsed on to his chest. Clark kissed her hair and whispered.

"I love you."

_**There it is. Elizabeth is a live. I was going to let Elizabeth die and then Superman kills Joker in a fit of rage exactly like the game Injustice: Gods among us. But I don't like tragedies. **_

_**Please read and review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A big giant thank you to Korben600, for helping with ideas for this story and for reading this story. Thank you.**_

_**And another thank you for those who had added me and/or added my stories to their favourites list. Thank you. **_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Wally watched Heather sleep. She worked so hard to keep her sister alive until Batman found the cure. And Batman took his sweet time.… She was on the verge of collapsing because she couldn't keep it up much longer. He was scared that she wouldn't wake up, he wanted to get to know her better. Wally, aka Flash, stroked her hair out of her face. Heather slept for hours. Wally barely moved from his seat next to her bed in the medical bay, he only left to get something to eat, but then he was back at her side in a second and to use the bathroom.

As he was about to fall asleep Superman's voice came through the speakers. "Justice League to the meeting room." Flash groaned and stretch his muscles before running to the meeting room. On the way he ran past Batman. "Beat you to the meeting room, Bats." He called over his shoulder. Batman ignored him and continued to walk to the room.

"Make it quick Sups, I want to be there when Heather wakes up." Flash said and put his feet up on the table. Superman glared at his feet and Flash took them off. Once every member was sitting in their seats Superman began. "If this meeting is about the earthquakes last night…" Batman said. Superman's face turned read and everyone chuckled.

"Well, at least we know what Sups has been up to last night…" Flash grinned at the Man of Steel. Superman glared at Batman, "What about you and a certain red head girl?" Superman sneered. Batman glared at him.

"What red head?" Green Lantern asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we get back to the meeting?" Batman snapped. He wasn't ready to tell everyone about Batgirl or his relationship with her.

"Can we?" Flash groaned.

"We are here because of David, Elizabeth and Heather… David and Heather nearly killed themselves to save Elizabeth…" Superman said. "David told me that he will kill for his sisters. He also said that it is duty as the oldest and the brother to protect them." Wonder Woman said. Wonder Woman was worried about David.

"How is David?" Batman asked her. "He is sleeping at the moment, nothing will wake him up." She replied.

Superman turned to face Flash and asked, "How is Heather?"

"She is sleeping as well, but she wakes up every now and then and asks for water, and then falls back to sleep. What about Elizabeth?" Flash replied.

"She is well, she went back to work, against her boss's judgement." Superman said with a smile. "Where's Maggie?" Flash asked.

"With my parents. J'onn, can you go and check on David and see if he has any brain activity?" J'onn nodded and left.

Wonder Woman led J'onn to her room. David was still in the position she left him. J'onn went up to David and gently touched his head. Wonder Woman watched from the door way, leaning against the door frame.

After a minute J'onn pulled back and turned back towards her. He showed her David's feelings for her and then left. Wonder Woman went over to David and gently kissed his forehead. J'onn reported back to the others with his findings.

"The Johnson siblings have been through much more than they have been telling us. I will not tell you because it is not my place to say. But I will tell you this. When Elizabeth was struck by lightning he thought he lost her. And when Heather was kidnapped and raped her powers to take energy from attackers."

Flash sat up straighter when he heard that Heather was kidnapped and raped. "Did they find the person who kidnapped her and raped her?" He asked. "Yes. He is still in prison. He killed another girl before he took Heather."

"No wonder David is protective of Elizabeth and Heather…" Flash said. "Heather is waking up." Superman could hear Heather stirring in the medical room. Flash took off back to the Medical room.

Heather woke and saw Wally smiling at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Tired, nothing hurts. How is David and Elizabeth?" Heather replied.

"David over did it and is resting. Elizabeth is back at work." Wally replied. Heather nodded. They sat there in complete silence until Wally said. "I was wondering when you get your strength back, if you would like to go out with me on a date." Wally was worried that she would say no. "I'd love to. When?" She replied.

Wally grinned at her, happily…

David woke up to see Wonder Woman looking at him with worry. David smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'm fine, I'm just tired." He whispered and Diana, aka Wonder Woman, sighed in relief. Then her face twisted with anger. "Don't do that again, understand me?" she yelled at him. David only smiled and drew her face closer to his and whispered, "You look beautiful even when you're angry…" And he kissed her hard. After a long time he pulled back and asked,

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Diana smiled and said, "I'd be honoured." David grinned and kissed her again.

That night Heather was well rested and so Wally took her out to dinner and a movie…Well that was the plan… But they ended up going Bowling, Ice skating and then the movie and a late dinner. As they ate at a diner Wally leaned over and kissed her gently. When she returned the kiss, he pressed closer to her, deepening the kiss. "Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked in a friendly voice.

Wally and Heather pulled away from each other and Wally said, "Two chocolate ice-creams please." The waitress smiled and wrote the order down and left. Wally got up and went over to sit next to Heather and wrapped his arms around her. "You scared me back then." He whispered. "I had to help my sister…" Heather protested. "I know. I was scared that I wouldn't get the chance to get to know you better…"

A hero from the Justice League was admitting that he was scared.

Just then the waitress came back with their ice-cream and the check. "Pay when you are ready." She said. Wally and Heather smiled at her.

It was nearly midnight when Wally dropped her off. He walked her to Elizabeth's apartment door and kissed her goodnight. Just then the door opened to reveal a woman who was the spitting image of Elizabeth… Heather's eyes widened in shock and said,

"Mum?"

"Ha ha ha ha. That is so funny. I can just picture the expression on your face." John Stewart, aka Green Lantern laughed, falling out of his chair. "Let me get this straight, you walked her to her sister's apartment door and you kissed her good night just as the door opened and her mother came out." John said as he gasped for air. Wally glared at him and whispered in a deadly tone, "Shut up."

Superman deadly tone, "Shut up."

Superman came in with a grin with Batman right behind him. "Heather forgot to turn her phone back on after the movies." Superman added. Batman got a coffee for himself and Superman, he handed Superman one and sat down next to him.

Wally took this opportunity to change the subject. "Hey Bats, have you got a girl?" Everyone looked at Batman who had just taken a sip of his coffee so the mug was still near his mouth. He just stared at Flash. And then he got a message on Bruce Wayne's personal mobile.

_You can tell your friends about us if you want._

_See you tonight._

_Barb_

_Xxx_

"Have you ever wondered why I haven't asked for help in Gotham?" Batman asked. "Sort of. I thought it was about your ego." Flash replied. Batman glared at him. "Because I already have help… Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl. Nightwing is stationed at another city, Robin and Batgirl are with me in Gotham. Batgirl is my partner…"

Green Lantern frowned in confusion and asked to make sure. "Partner as in work partner or as in girlfriend?"

Batman took another sip of coffee and replied, "Both."

"WHAT! Batman has a girlfriend?" Flash nearly fell back in his chair.

Just then Flash's phone rang. "Hey Heather…Yes, I'm free… Sure, in an hour?" Flash smiled and hung up. "Sorry guys, got to run." The speedster sped off.

Wally met Heather in Elizabeth's apartment. "Your mother isn't here is she?" He asked when she let him in. Heather laughed and replied. "No, Elizabeth took mum and dad out to lunch and then show them her office. It's just me for a few hours."

Wally grinned and entered the apartment. "I brought some take out…" He said holding up a bag of KFC. The other bag contained soft drinks. "Sit down and I'll get the plates. Maggie is not well at the moment, she has cold…" Heather said. "Poor girl, can I go and see her?" Wally asked getting back up. Heather smiled and nodded.

Wally walked in to Maggie's room where Maggie was sleeping, well she was until he came in. "Wally!" She said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the side of his bed. Maggie sneezed and then coughed. Wally reached the water and gave it to her. Wally noticed two big teddy bears at the end of the bed. "Uncle Bruce gave me the grey one and Daddy gave me the white one, before going to the Watchtower." Maggie told him.

"They are cute. Well there is KFC come on out if you're hungry." Flash said and Maggie nodded and fell back to sleep. Wally smiled and went back out in to the living room where Heather had already served out the food and the drinks. Wally sat down with a smile. "Shall we eat?" He asked.

"Wally, before we eat, I just wanted to apologise for last night…" Wally cut her off by kissing her gently on the mouth. "It's alright Heather, I was going to meet them eventually." Heather smiled at him. And soon they were eating.

"Wally, you brought too much." After they finished eating. "Put the rest in the fridge for later." Flash suggested. Heather put the left overs in the fridge and then went back and cuddled up to Wally.

An hour later Elizabeth came back home without their parents. "Where is mum and dad?" Heather asked.

"They went back to their hotel so they can rest for dinner. They want to meet Clark so we are meeting him for dinner, here. Hey Wally." Elizabeth replied. "Hey." Wally smiled. "How is Maggie?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in to Maggie's room. "She was still asleep when I checked in on her fifteen minutes ago. There is KFC in the fridge." Heather said.

"Mummy." Maggie said when she heard her mother. "Hey baby girl how are you feeling" Elizabeth asked as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I'm feeling a little better." Maggie replied. "You hungry?" Elizabeth asked. Maggie nodded and lifted her arms and her mother picked her up and carried her in to the living room. Elizabeth placed Maggie in Heather's arms. "I'll just be in my office. I have some papers to do."

Maggie only ate a couple of bites of the chicken and ate some potato and gravy before falling asleep again.

"What happened when I left?" Wally asked. "Nothing, Elizabeth stopped mum from questioning me about you. I told mum that I really like you." Heather replied. Wally smiled and leaned closer to her. "I like you a lot." He whispered before kissing her gently on the mouth.

_**Please review.**_


End file.
